Slow Development - Ryuko La Satsuki Fanfic
by Falling Sky's
Summary: Ryuko Matoi is one of the most popular actors in Japan. Satsuki Kiryuin is also one of the most popular actors in Japan. What happens if they are stuck in a show toghether? Heart break, broken fists, and the troubling teen years. What else was there to expect? YURI. AU. M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. Ryuko X Satsuki. Mako X Ira
1. Chapter 1: Depressing Motorbike Crashes

**A/N: hey guys. I couldn't wait any longer to write this. I really love this idea. I hope you like it. There personalities are going to be different, deal with it ok? This is an AU (alternate universe) because who doesn't like those?**

**Anyway, in this Alternate Universe, Ryuko and Satsuki are actually rival actors, but that feeling is only one sided. Together, they act in the show Kill La Kill (I can't believe no one thought of this)**

**The cover of this fanfic was not drawn by me, but edited to become the cover. Art Go's to respective owner.**

**Chapter Rating: PG-13/R for language and slightly more.**

**Chapter One: Depressing Motorbike Crashes**

**Words: 2,573 (not including A/N)**

* * *

Ryuko stood nude in front of her mirror, drying off her hair with one of the softest towels in the universe, according to her. She stared at her reflection for a few seconds before she tossed her towel to the side, and walked out of the pure white bathroom. She walked towards her walk in closet and opened it up to a pile of clean clothes, waiting for her. She smiled slightly as she grabbed some clothes.

She slipped on some undergarments, and strapped a bra around her chest. She reached over to grab the shirt she had picked out and slipped it over her head. Then design was pretty basic. It had the band logo of Kiss in bold neon red letters. She pulled on skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. There were a few rips on the back that gave it a seductive look. Ryuko felt around on the bed before her fingers clasped unicorn socks.

Once her socks were on, she made her way to the kitchen. Sitting at the table with toast in their mouth, was Ryuko'sboyfriend. Well, he would soon be her ex. He had pressured her about sex lately, but he never once said he loved her. Given she had just woken up, and gotten out of the shower, she didn't want to do it now. Tonight maybe.

"Morning babe" his voice cooed in her ear. A hint of annoyance glinted in the blue of her eye. Once hit toast was finished, he got up and grabbed her waist from behind. "I stuck some pop tarts in for you. Mom called saying he had a job for ya" he said with some toast still in his mouth.

"Yea ok" Ryuko said, taking his hands off of her waist. She stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the pop tarts that sat in the toaster. She found her phone sitting next to it and flipped it open. She scrolled through her recent calls, and found the contact "Mom". She pressed the call button before sticking a pop tart on her mouth.

"AH Ryuko! Morning! Say, haven't you ended it with that dumb ass Kira yet?" A muscular voice answered. Ryuko gave ahalf hearted "humph" and biting another piece off her pop tart.

"I'm too tired to" she paused to take a look around to see if Kira was in sight before resuming, "dump his sorry ass". She heard a cackle on the other side before their conversation resumed.

"Anyway, I got you a show. You'll be one of the main characters. I heard Mako was in it. You two were in a movie together right?" The man said, getting a little more serious. Ryuko took another bite from her pop tart before answering.

"Yea. What's it called?" She replied, finishing off her first pop tart. Her interest peaked as she thought about having her own show. She had been on a few movies (more than few), and a few ad's. She was surprised that she was so popular.

"Um... Kill La Kill. They wanted to know if it was ok if they used your real name." The man said with the sound of shuffling papers in the background. Ryuko have a half hearted chuckle before snatching the other pop tart.

"Yea. That's ok. Where do I have to go? It starts today, doesn't it? You know you suck at giving me a three days notice"Ryuko grumbled on as she made her way towards the door. She heard her boyfriend Kira shout a bye as she slipped her shoes over the unicorn socks.

"Ehehe yea. Hayano Studios. They are expecting you in 15 minuets actually" the man said with guilt in his words. Ryukocursed under her breath as she grabbed her leather jacket and her red fox helmet with Bluetooth.

"SHIT MOM! Next time GIVE ME a DAYS NOTICE!" Ryuko shouted, her expression mimicking a roller coaster. On the other side she heard a chair falling over and papers go flying. Ryuko cured under her breath once more as she hung up her phone. She scrolled through her music, and connected her phone to her helmets Bluetooth.

She made her way angrily towards a red 2014 Kawasaki Ninja 1000 ABS. She relaxed once she saw the beautiful machinery in front of her. She pulled the red helmet on, and blasted Can't Hold Us in her ears. She revved the Kawasaki's engine before practically jerking the accelerator. Her whole body shot forward almost falling off her bike but she only smiled a shit eating grin.

After 15 minuets of swerving through cars and daring turns, she pulled into the parking lot, not slowing down. Right when she pulled up to the entrance, someone walked right in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She shouted as she pulled on the front breaks, shooting her forward and on top of the person she almost ran over. She groaned as she decided to lay there a moment. Her day started to get shitty real fast.

Ryuko felt a pair of hand shake her relentlessly. She could have sworn this person was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear. Her ears were ringing as Gentlemen from PSY sounded full blast.

She felt someone lift her helmet off. Her head must have hit the cement 'cause it sure felt like someone bashed her face into a brick wall. The person flipped their positions with Ryuko on the bottom. She felt hand slapping her face with her hips straddled.

"Matoi, open your eyes" Ryuko heard. The short haired girl groaned as she sat up, eyes closed. It took her a second to notice she hadn't opened her eyes. When her blue irises appeared, she saw another pair of eyes. Her eyes widened as she noticed who they belonged to, and she was practically touching noses with her. Satsuki Kiryuin.

"Gah!" She shouted, pushing the long haired girl away from her. They both fell backwards. "What the hell Kiryuin?! Don't you look we're you're going?! I coulda fucking smashed your face in!" Ryuko shouted in the others direction. In the former of her eye, she saw her Kawasaki. Tears grew in her blue eyes as she saw her totaled beauty.

"Shit! L-Look at what you caused!" Exclaimed the distressed girl, examining how bad it was. Her rear view mirrors were clipped off with a smashed in front light and multiple scratches. The windshield had been shattered to small pieces. Her chest twisted as she stared at her once beautiful bike cowering in front of her.

"Maybe if you hadn't been driving 90 miles per hour, this wouldn't have happened." Satsuki said, defending herself from all of Ryuko's insults. Instead of standing up, she just sat and watched Ryuko practically cry over a heap of metal.

"It's just a bike. Go buy a new one. Its not like you don't have the money" Satsuki casually brought up after her remark. When Ryuko turned to look at her, she flinched at the look in her eyes.

""Just go buy a new bike" she says" Ryuko quoted to herself. "This bike is one of the most amazing things in my world with now and I have to "Just Go Buy A New Bike"" She practically shouted in Satsuki's ear. Instead of actually glaring inSatuski's eyes, she was glaring at her eyebrows. How she hated those eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ, calm down. You can always fix it too" Satsuki mumbled, trying to sound strong and dependent, but majorly failing. This was the first time she had ever been intimidated by the shorter girl. Ryuko turned and spat. The look on her face told Satsuki that she was impatient.

"Look, you are going to pay for the damages, 'cause your a dumb ass for not looking at the street BEFORE crossing it. Perhaps your mom didn't teach you right" insulted Ryuko, grabbing on to Satsuki's collar.

Satsuki had been wearing a white sweatshirt with black skinny jeans and matching white vans. Under her sweatshirt, she hadn't earn anything else but her bra. Seeing that Satsuki was only wearing a sweat shirt, Ryuko cursed under her breath and pushed Satsuki away from her again. A small red hue grew on Satsuki's face as she watched Ryuko walk away with swag in her strut.

The short haired girl grabbed her helmet and examined it. There was a small spot with a scratch on it. She cursed violently as she lifted her bike up and parking it. She sent Satsuki one last glare before leaving her there, still sitting on the ground.

* * *

The Kill La Kill director went over the script, and explained to Ryuko what she schedule was. They started next week on Monday from 12:00 Pm to 4:00 Am. He guaranteed that it was only from Monday to Friday. He explained that if they were behind on shooting, they would move into the weekend.

"So who will I be working with?" Ryuko asked with an eyebrow arched up. She silently prayed Satsuki wasn't going to star with her. She couldn't stand the thought of that bike wrecker being in the same room with her for more than ten minuets.

"Playing the Student Council President is Satsuki Kiryuin, the Elite Four will be played by Uzu Sanageyama the sports club president, Nonon Jakuzure the band clubs president, Houka Inumuta as the computer club president, and Ira Gamagori as the disciplinary committee. Your best friend will be played by Mako Mankanshoku." The director explained to an extent. Anger shrouded the blue of Ryuko's eyes.

"Something wrong?" Asked the director, flinching at the look in her eyes. Ryuko shook her head "no" and crossed her arms. 'Damn Satsuki' was all that was in Ryuko's mind.

The director had taken Ryuko on a tour of the set. He showed her the room she got with a star with her name. Right across to her room as Satsuki's. He let her take a moment in her dressing room.

There was a flat screen TV on the furthest wall with a black couch in front of it. There was a makeup area not too far from the TV. There was a coffee table under the large TV, holding an Xbox One and a PS4 with games like Grand Theft Auto 5, Final Fantasy, a shit ton of Call Of Duty, and a few games like guitar hero.

There was a bathroom next to the makeup area. Before the makeup desk was a laptop with Hayano Studio's logo on top. She smiled, satisfied with her room. She exited the room and let the man continue showing her around.

When they came to the end of the tour, he explained that she could let friends on the set only if he approved of them. He waved her good bye and she made her way towards the door. She felt a vibration from her pocket. She took out her phone and looked to see who it was from. Kira.

"Hey, I'm off to work so I won't be home when you get back, luv u" was all that was in the text. Ryuko sneered as she started typing and walking. When she had gotten to the door, she put her hand on the handle, but it had been bumped into the person who had their destination the opposite to hers.

Ryuko looked up with a glare in her flaring eyes. It only got more violent when she saw who it was. Satsuki once more. "The fuck are you still doing here?" Growled the shorter girl. Satsuki flinched for a second before crossing her arms.

"I came back to offer you a ride home. I apparently "destroyed" your bike, so the best I can do is offer you a ride" Satsukireplied, avoiding Ryuko's stone cold gaze. When she looked at Ryuko, the girl had looked away from her with a small red hue on her cheeks. Probably from anger.

"I don't need your damn pity" Ryuko growled, pushing the other girl aside to get outside.

"W-Wait" Satsuki started, grabbing Ryuko's wrist. The short haired girl turned to her with a vicious look flooding her ocean blue iris.

"Leave me alone" rasped the girl as she tugged her wrist free. She turned to leave but Satsuki hadn't given up yet.

"Then how are you getting home, Matoi" Satsuki prodded. This seemed to have stopped Ryuko's strut. She turned on her heel and stuck her hands into her jackets pockets. She sighed as if she was defeated. She looked into Satsuki's blue eyes, and stalked towards her. They were almost touching noses.

"If I get in your car... With you fucking leave me alone?" Ryuko asked with an eyebrow arching towards the sky. Satsukistood looking into Ryuko's eyes. If she tore away now, the mood would only go down hill.

"Yea" Satsuki said trying to sound nonchalant, but failed. She watched Ryuko as she retreated her face. She scratched the back of her neck, looking down at her shoes.

"Alright. But just because we're now co-workers, doesn't mean this will happen often. And try not to bother me off set too. I don't want you to be near me off set... Ever..." Ryuko grumbled, giving Satsuki the cold shoulder. Satsuki's eyebrow twitched before sighing, then nodding.

"My cars the black one over there" Satsuki said, pointing her finger towards a Lotus Exige R-GT Black and Gold Sports Car. Ryuko's expression was not quite a an expression she had seen from Ryuko yet.

"Holy shit Kiryuin, that's yours?!" Ryuko shouted with a thick blush coating her cheeks. The long haired girl stood stunned at how bipolar Ryuko was. From a murderous gaze to the eyes of a common crazy fangirl.

"Y-yea..." The girl replied. Ryuko stalked over towards her, and took her hands with stars in her pupils. Ryuko's face got close to Satsuki's once more. The long haired girls face flushed with a bright tomato color.

"Please, let me drive it." Ryuko requested. Satsuki looked away from the other girls eyes. She wasn't too sure what she should say. She was scared to say no, but if she said yes, she could only wonder if she would make it out of this alive and in one piece.

"Um... Ok?" Satsuki mumbled. Hearing this, Ryuko practically started to drag Satsuki towards her car. She could only stare at the other girls face. She knew she would never be able to predict this girl. When she got tot he car, Satsukihanded her the keys and got into the passengers.

"Ready for a wild ride?" Ryuko grinned as she stuck the key knot the ignition. Her face flushed as she heard the enginepurr. She hadn't noticed Satsuki's strange look till she pulled out of the parking lot. "What?" She asked, the red hue lingering on her face.

"Try not to have an organism in my car when we hit a bump" Satsuki declared, avoiding the other girl. Ryuko only chuckled and sped forward. Satsuki stuck her nails into her seat as she felt the car jerk forward, and pressing her against the luxurious leather chair.

"I won't. I have to take care of some things before I go home. I promise it will be fun" Ryuko said, a huge smirk on her lips, and a evil glint to the blue of her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Believe it or not, I actually revised it**


	2. Chapter 2: The Amazing Coveted Lie

**A/N: YO! I'm still very happy about this fanfiction. Actually, it's you guys that make me pretty happy. Probably 'cause there are people actually reading this... But oh well :3**

**Chapter Maturity: PG-13 for language**

**Word Count: 2,189 (not including A/N)**

**Chapter Two: The Amazing Coveting Lie**

* * *

"So where are we going" Satsuki asked as Ryuko practically slammed the breaks on a red light. She was lucky no one was behind her. While they waited for the green light, Ryuko turned to Satsuki.

"My boyfriend works at that one fancy restaurant as their bartender. I'm going to break up with him in front of his co-workers with something he defiantly doesn't wanna hear" Ryuko said with poison in her words. Satsuki only gave the other a look of unsureness. She didn't know if she should be curious, or creeped out. She shrugged to herself, and accepted both.

When the light turned green, the rebel stepped on the gas. Once more, Satsuki's finger nails dug into the sided of her seat. The long haired girl could tell it was ripping already. She didn't quite know why she had excepted the request fromRyuko to drive her sports car.

"What are you going to tell him?" Satsuki asked with a eyebrow twitch. Before Ryuko looked into her eyes, she stared at her large eyebrows. Slightly offended, Satsuki covered them.

"That's for you to find out, Eyebrows" Ryuko cooed with a seductive edge. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. She could feel the side of her head burn as the icy gaze of Satsuki stared at her. "Relax your fucking eyebrows. They are coming off your face. I'm just turning on my music" Ryuko snapped. She plugged in her phone to the stereo. She quickly scrolled through her music as she stopped in front of a red light.

"Bingo!" She shouted as her pointer finger connected with the touch screen. At first, Ryuko could hardly hear a thing. She sighed before practically blasting it. One of the best songs ever (as Ryuko's opinion) blasted from the speakers. R U Crazy by Conor Maynard. All she got was a glare from Satsuki the whole time.

When they pulled up to a large restaurant. A red carpet rolled out from the entrance with one of those car-parking guys. Ryuko got out of the car, and threw the keys at the boy. She chuckled as he fumbled to grab them. She walked over to him and caressed his cheek. A bright red hue grew across his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

"Don't go too far hun" Ryuko cooed in his ear, leaving him with a tomato colored face. She had completely forgotten how underdressed she was to be approaching this building, but she didn't care.

Ryuko opened up Satsuki's door and held out a hand for her. She felt the others cold fingers grasp hers. She pulled the girl up with a shit-eating smirk on her teeth. Satsuki could only watch the others eyes as hers stared at her eyebrows. At least she had gotten used to people staring at her eyebrows.

"Ready to see serious shit go down?" Ryuko asked. She didn't wait for a reply from the taller girl. She just grabbed the others wrist and pulled her inside. They were mediately greeted by a waiter. He smiled and bowed as Ryuko told him she was just going to go see her "boyfriend" Kira at the bar.

"Hey Ryuko!" Kira said, leaning on the counter. She could tell his flirt switch was on by the gaze he gave her. She found this disgusting now. When she was on her way back from an interview, mom (manager) had found pictures of him with other women. It defiantly didn't look photoshopped.

"I'm breaking up with you" Ryuko started with her eyes closed as if she were collecting her thoughts before the drama took place. He just stared at her for a minuet, confused. "Let's face it, we're using each other" Ryuko boldly stated.

"But I love you" Kira said. She could tell he was lying. He was only dating Ryuko cause he was being noticed by the cameras. This made her feel sick, and disgusted. He was disgusting.

"Look I-" Ryuko started, grabbing Kira's collar and pulling his ear close to her lips to whisper something to him. Judging by the expression on the mans face, Ryuko defiantly said something he didn't want to know.

"F-Fuck you, bitch!" He shouted, gathering the attention of everyone. Ryuko smirked in her eyes. She put on her acting face and frowned. This was almost too hard to laugh at.

"Like you did all those women?" Ryuko countered, trying to sound as heart-broken as possible. Satsuki could only smile and watch. She herself was slightly amused, but only because of Ryuko's ace acting.

"Get out of my restaurant you whore" Kira growled. Ryuko struggled not to smirk, but instead she bit the inside of her cheek. Forced tears streamed down her cheeks. In no time, multiple cameras saving the moment forever in digital technology.

Ryuko leaned forward so only Satsuki, and Kira could hear her. "Say hi to your sister for me, pimp" she mumbled, struggling to keep the look on her face. The fact she was struggling only made her more convincing. What were hiccups,were suppressed laughs.

Ryuko glanced at Satsuki, as if she were to say "get your fucking act on". Getting the signal, Satsuki got up and patted Ryuko's back. She rested her hands on Ryuko's shoulders, and pushed the young woman out.

When they got back to Satsuki's car, the car-boy was still were he was standing. He gave the taller girl her keys while his eyes glued on to Ryuko's "reduced" state. Satsuki opened the passenger door for Ryuko who didn't waste time getting into the car. Once the door closed, she relaxed.

"What the hell, Matoi. You sure know how to make yourself known" Satsuki said, plopping into her seat. All she heard was a snicker, and the sound of shoes resting on her dashboard. "What did you say that set him off?" The girl asked, curiosity perking her eyebrows up.

A shit-eating smirk plastered on to Ryuko's teeth as she glanced at Satsuki's direction. "You know, he has a sister. His sister is like his heart, and she was a virgin. I told him I fucked her brains out" Ryuko explained while pride coursed though her veins as she heard her plan once more. "And I explained to him how she looked and sounded. If that had been true, I'm sure I would have ended it sooner" the girl finished with her chest puffed out.

"You're a horrible person, Matoi" Satsuki sighed as she made her way towards a gas station. All Satsuki got as a reply was that same shit-eating smirk. She rolled her eyes and pulled into one of the stations at the gas station. Before she got out of the car fully, she felt hands grip her white sweatshirt.

"What?" Satsuki asked as one of her bushy eyebrows arched to the sky. Ryuko chuckled as she stared at the large pair of eyebrows.

"Buy me a pack of cigarettes." Ryuko requested with a sudden rush if seriousness. 'Bipolar' Satsuki thought before removing Ryuko's hand from her wool sweatshirt.

"No, your only 17" Satsuki countered. She examined the gas dispensing machine.

"I'll be 18 in two months! Who gives a shit?!" Growled Ryuko as she crawled into the drivers seat. Satsuki looked behind her to see the childish girl staring at her eyebrows. They sat there for about a minuet before Satsuki started to feel humiliated by the gaze.

"Stop staring, and you can WAIT two months. You've waited this long, might as well just wait the last two months"Satsuki preached with her hand covering her bushy eyebrows. Ryuko only smiled and looked forward at the store.

"I've already smoked anyway, and Kiryuin-" Ryuko started trying to grab the other girls attention at end of her sentence. Satsuki removed her hand from her forehead and awaited the rest of the girls sentence. "Your eyebrows are about the size of hamsters they're so big!" Ryuko insulted.

Blushing of embarrassment and anger, Satsuki thwacked the back side of Ryuko's head before slamming the drivers door. Her eyebrows twitched as she heard the familiar cackling of Ryuko. Her eyes rolled before taking care of the gas. When she went inside to pay for the gas, she stared at the cigarettes behind the counter.

When Satsuki got back to the car, she threw a pack of tobacco rolls at the other girl. "Kiryuin?" Ryuko asked once more trying to get Satsuki's attention.

"What?" The taller woman asked, looking at the red-streak in Ryuko's dark hair.

"I take back what I said," Ryuko started. Hearing these words, her eyebrows twitched. "Your eyebrows are the size of baby hamsters" Ryuko cackled. Somehow, Satsuki had almost predicted that.

"Gee, thanks" Satsuki replied in a lame tone. Ryuko let out a small scoffing laugh. Satsuki's blue eyes glared at the girl who was once more driving her car. Her fingers pressed on the creases her fingernails had made on the side of the seat.

"I gotta go shopping. I'm going to stock up on Dr. Pepper and Honey Buns" Ryuko said with her gaze fixated on the black tar. "OH and I need a new lighter." The girl quickly added, tearing her gaze away from the ugly rock substance.

Satsuki was just staring at her like she was some kind of foreign object. Ryuko's eyes quickly sized up the other girl. The fact the taller girl had clung to her seat so much, slightly offended the reckless driver. She only huffed, and pouted. Somehow this amused Satsuki.

"What do you need Honey Buns for?" Satsuki asked, finding the other girls eating habits intriguingly strange. Ryukodidn't say anything in response. Satsuki's eye narrowed with a glaring glint in the blue of her eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you suck at driving. I'm surprised you lived till now" Satsuki sneered. She crossed her arms and turned to face the road.

Ryuko's shit-eating smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth as another idea grew in her mind. Up ahead was a red light, waiting for her to stop at. When Ryuko hadn't shown any signs of stopping just yet, Satsuki turned to the girl. Her eyes widened as she saw that signature look. Before she could brace herself, Satsuki heard screeching of tires and a loud thump.

Pain pulsed on her forehead after her face had met the dashboard. Anger swirled in the blue depths of Satsuki's irises as she stared at Ryuko's smirk. Satan now had a face.

"Would you stop being such a little fucking kid, and be an adult for once in your useless life! This is the last time you're driving my fucking car! I sure as hell WONT be disturbing your worthless life while we work" Snapped Satsuki as she held her forehead, in complete pain. She couldn't stand this girl. Someone needed to put this girl in her place.

First this girl almost kills her with a motorcycle, insults her for "not looking before crossing the street", she watched as she publicly humiliate her now ex boyfriend, and LIE in front of many people enjoying their lunches. This girl was horrible. She only felt stupid for allowing her in HER car.

Satsuki glanced in Ryuko's direction. At first glance, it looked as if her words hadn't even meant anything to her, butSatsuki's eyes looked into Ryuko's. She could see a small speck of hurt. She brushed it off, it was probably about the car.

The rest of the trip was slightly safer, and a lot more awkward than before. Ryuko hadn't once looked at Satsuki till they reached the store. Ryuko sighed as she pulled into a parking space, and pulled out the key.

"You can just stay in here. I won't be too long" Ryuko said distracted. Satsuki's words had been on repeat in her mind. She knew it was her fault for provoking Satsuki, but what disturbed her was that she knew these words needed to besaid. If not from Satsuki, then who?

About ten minuets later, and Ryuko was making her way back to the car with two separate carts. One was packed with Dr. Pepper while the other was full of Honey Buns. Sticking out of her pocket was a pack of pocky and a lighter.

"I bought you some pocky. Here" Ryuko said handing over the pocky after she opened the driver seats door. Satsukitook the small box watching the other girl pack her back seats with the pop and the children's snack. She could only stare in disbelieve.

"You bought all of this?" Satsuki asked with one stick of pocky in her mouth. Ryuko grinned at Satsuki as if to answer with a "HELL YEA!" But all Ryuko did was lean close to Satsuki so that their noses almost touched, and bit down on the poky.

Ryuko started up the car, not noticing the small red hue on Satsuki's cheeks. She had thought Ryuko was going to kissed at that moment, not sneak a bite of her pocky. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or mad.


	3. Chapter 3: The Host

**A/N HEY! Guess what? School started, so I can't update as much as I'd like. This chapter is half of the next one. I just wanted to get this up, ok? It makes me feel bad that I'm depriving you of this chapter.**

**ALSO, please leave reviews! Feed-back is really useful. I encourage you to leave a review :3 if I hate it, it's still worth say thing to me, even though I'll be broken hearted**

**Chapter Maturity: PG-13 (or PG-11?)**

**Word Count: about 2,283**

**Chapter Three- The Hoast**

* * *

After Ryuko had done her shopping, she had lit up a smoke, and started driving towards her flat. Somehow Satsuki drifted to sleep during this time. Ryuko's driving softened up and became smooth. How this was possible, Satsuki didn't know.

When Ryuko pulled into her drive way se looked at Satsuki's sleeping face. She didn't want to wake such a peaceful person. Maybe if she just left her in here she would be fine. The fact she could catch a cold and a sore neck didn't quiteleave the short-haired girl at ease.

Ryuko stood up from the driver's seat and unbuckled the long-haired girls seat belt. She got out of the car quickly before making her way to Satsuki's side. She opened it slowly. She grabbed Satsuki before she fell on the ground. She took a moment to think about how she would carry her. If she carried Satsuki over her shoulder, it would wake her up for one, and her ass would be in Ryuko's face.

Ryuko crunched up her face in a disgusted manor as the thought. Waiting no more time, Ryuko pulled the girl onto her back in the piggy back position. She grunted as the girls weight almost made her fall to her knees. How this girl could still be sleeping was beyond unknown to Ryuko.

Ryuko made her way towards the front porch. She walked up the steps, legs wobbling on each. After a few mute grunts, she made it to the top of the four step high porch. The next obstacle was the locked door. The on,y challenging part was unlocking the door. Once she cleared that, it was a green light till she reached another flight of stairs.

Up these steps was her room. She couldn't be rude by flopping the girl on the couch. Satsuki was now her guest, and guests were to be given top of the line respect. Annoyed by her very own rule, and pride, she forced herself up the steps. About seven minuets later and she reached the top.

"Why are you so heavy?" Groaned the short-haired girl. When she felt the girl stir on top of her, she panicked. She stood still for a minuet till she sighed in relief. The shorted girl walked towards her room and opened it with a breeze greeting her face. She smiled as she took in the familiar honey scent.

She wobbled over to the bed and laid her guest on the bed softly. When she got out of the room, and shut the door, she groaned nice loud groan with relief. She couldn't believe how heavy that girl was. Once she got over her near crushing experience, she made her way back to Satsuki's car.

About ten minuets later and Ryuko had completely emptied out the car. She took a moment to admire her work. She grabbed a Dr. Pepper and with one swift movement, the tab pulled forward, earning a hiss. The short girl chuckled with a celebratory sip.

Ryuko looked back at her house. Her eyes lay on the window to her room. She hadn't properly laid blankets onSatsuki. What if she got a cold? This would not be good news to her new show. If she wanted her show to succeed, she had to make sure everyone was ready.

Ryuko stalked up the stairs of her home, and approached her room. With a swift flick of the wrist, the door creaked open. That breeze smacked her face once more dragging honey with its gusts. She almost burst out laughing at the sight she was greeted with.

Satsuki lay hugging one of Ryuko's pillows (with Eren and Levi from attack on Titan) in the fetal position. On her face was a dark red hue running from the tip of her ears to her chest. The blushing Satsuki was a sight to behold.

Suddenly remember what she was doing up in her room, she quickly jumped into action. She slipped her black comforter and white sheets from under the taller girl. When Satsuki moved, Ryuko froze. After a while, Ryuko resumed her task. Once she tucked Satsuki she took a sip from her Dr. Pepper as if she were rewarding herself.

Ryuko gasped as she flushed with satisfaction. She was addicted to Dr. Pepper and Honey Buns. The sole reason her room smelt like honey was because of all the Honey Bun wrappers in the trash by her desk.

Ryuko's pocket buzzed, making her jump and almost spill her holy grail onto her pure white carpet. She pulled out her phone to see what the email was, but before she could open the mail her phone blasted its ringer. The sudden burst of noise make her leap out of her skin causing her to drop her phone to the floor. She fumbled to answer it before Satsukiwoke up.

"What?" Ryuko hissed into the phone quietly as Satsuki made a weird expression with her hilarious eyebrows. She relaxed as the girl just kept sleeping.

"Did you get my email?" Asked Mom. Ryuko perked up a she mumbled a quick reply saying she was going to look at it. When she opened up the mail, it had a link. Annoyed, she had to spend more time to try to figure out what is was that Mom was making a fuss about. After about two minuets later, the page loaded fully.

"Ryuko and Satsuki: Possible Friends" Ryuko mumbled out loud. She scrolled down the page and saw a picture of her and Satsuki at her ex boyfriends bar. It seemed to have been before the break up happened. "I shoulda know this wouldahappen" Ryuko growled under her breath. She sighed and walked out of her room to leave the taller girl to rest.

"Fuck, Mom they got a pic of us" the short-haired girl grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. She craved a Honey Bun. "How the hell did you come across this? I thought you said you didn't have wifi at your cabin?" Ryuko asked as she took a large sip of Dr. Pepper.

"A friend told me" Ryuko's manager replied. This made Ryuko gag. She laughed as Dr. Pepper dripped from her lips, creating a small puddle on the white of the tiled floor.

"You? Friends? Mom, all you do is DJ and Manage. You don't have time for friends 'cause you're taking care of me!"Ryuko joked. The man on the other side of the connection chuckled at Ryuko's reaction.

"I suggests you refrain from calling me "Mom" all the time. I have a name you know" The man laughed loudly into the phone. Ryuko only smirked with a Honey Bun in her jaws.

"Hmmmm. You're name is Akihiro-mom" Ryuko joked. She continued to laugh as she took a sip of Dr. Pepper and making her way to the living room. She set her Honey Bun and Dr. Pepper on the glass coffee table before plopping herself onto her the red leather couch. She was practically being eaten by the monster sized couch.

"Minus the mom and you're a star! So anyway, what's this about you guys being friends now?" Probed Akihiro. Ryukogroaned in response. He took it as a "I hate that chick, we aren't friends" groan. Only a chuckle came from his side before he spoke up again. "Then why were you with her?" He continued prodding. He only received a groan.

"If you don't want to talk, just fucking say it and we'll talk later!" Snapped the masculine voice. Ryuko held the speaker away from her ear as his squeaks echoed throughout her phone. Ryuko smiled and crossed her legs.

"K, luff ya! Bye!" Ryuko responded before hanging up on her momager. She knew it was about time for her American Sports. She sat back and turned on the giant flat screen tv. Colors exploded across the screen as it loaded up American Football.

For about the next hour and a half, Ryuko had watched the Foot Ball game that had taken place in America. The only other sport that was on at this time was Basketball. She ignored it, thinking about how much of a stupid sport basketball was.

It was 6:34 Pm when Ryuko's stomach finally growled. She didn't feel like getting up, so she just sat and watched some crummy cartoons. She would watch Sponge Bob, but since she hated that show, she didn't. The only other cartoon that was on was a show about a cat and mouse.

After four more stomach growls, Ryuko stood up. She was defiantly hungry now. The sad part was, was that she craved lasagna. Lasagna took too long to cook, in her opinion. In the coroner of her eye were the key's to Satsuki's car. She quickly snatched them and put them in her pocket.

Ryuko would just go get take out food. Maybe some pizza or rice. Before she left, she wrote "gone for food. Be back soon". She suck it on the door of her room and left

* * *

_Gentle sobs sounded off into the distance. A long-haired girl was walking home from going shopping for her mother. When she heard these sobs, she paused. This little girl was Satsuki. This was Satsuki's dream, her memory._

_She looked around trying to find the source of the crying. Eventually the sound took her too a park. This park was the park just a block away from her house. Her eyes rested on the sobbing figure._

_"Are you ok?" Asked Satsuki asked. The girl hiccupped then sniffled, trying to calm down. Satsuki put down her bag and walked over to the girl. Her hair was held back by a head band and a small pony tail in the back. She rested her hands on the sobbing smaller girl and looked into her eyes. "Are you lost"_

_The girl sobbed even more, nodding. By the looks of it, this girl was about seven years old. A year younger thanSatsuki herself. She hadn't seen this girl around before. Perhaps she just moved here, or she was on a field trip._

_"It's ok. Are you on a school trip?" Satsuki asked. The girl tried desperately to calm down. Once she was just hiccuping, she managed to speak._

_"Y-yes. We were going to go to the amusement park. W-When I had to go to the bathroom t-they left me here" The girl whimpered before bursting into tears and hugging Satsuki._

_Satsuki's face flushed a bright red as the other girls arms circled her waist with a crushing grip. She wanted to pry this girl off of her, but she just couldn't refuse such a cute face. She just patted the smaller girls head._

_"How about I take you back to that gas station and we talk to the person at the counter. Maybe they can help you get back to your Sensei" Satsuki said. The girl perked under her and she pulled away with a weepy grin._

_"R-Really? Y-You would do that for me?" The girl squeaked grabbing Satsuki's hands. Her deep blue eyes lookedstraight into her own. Satsuki's heart skipped a beat._

_"O-of course!" Satsuki exclaimed with a bright red hue forming on her round cheeks. "Anyone else would too" mumbled the long-haired girl under her breath, but the other girl didn't seem to notice. She just smiled whipping away her tears that seemed to have ceased descending down her face._

_"Thank you, Onee-chan" the girl said, tilting her head and a huge cute grin. Damn this girl was cute. Satsuki couldn't help but grow even hotter. The other girl didn't seem to notice her red complexion._

_"I have to bring groceries back to my house first." Satsuki started, but the girl had already moved to grab one of her bags. Before Satsuki could stop her, she grabbed one._

_"I can carry them. You don't have to." Satsuki mumbled, but the other girl didn't say anything and just smiled. Perhaps she did hear her but she wanted to help? Satsuki just sighed with a bag in her hand. "Let's go" she said walking out of the park. The girl with the headband was hot on her heals._

_When Satsuki's house came in sight, she felt her hand be clasped with something. She looked down to see the girl had taken her hand in hers. A slight blush returned to her cheeks as she saw the girls smile. She was so friggin cute._

_Satsuki stopped in front of her house. She turned to the girl who had a head band holding the hair out of her face with the rest of her hair in a ponytail, and smiled a bright white grin. "This is my house. I'm going to take this stuff inside, and then we can go." Satsuki said as she grabbed onto the bag. The little girl nodded and let Satsuki get to her house. Moments later she returned with a Honey Bun. Her mother had bought this treat for her when she was on a business trip._

_"This is a Honey Bun from America. It's for you. I thought you might be hungry" said Satsuki as she handed over the small bun. The smaller girl blushed and took it with awe in her eyes._

_"A-America?!" The little girl stuttered as she quickly grabbed the bun. "Amazing!" She shouted as she ripped the wrapper off and shoved the bun in her mouth. Stars grew in her eyes as her face filled with a bright red color. "Woooooooow!" Drawled the girl in complete awe._

_Satsuki chuckled and said, "C'mon. Let's go get you back to your Sensei"._


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood Romance

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't post this sooner. I had some personal issues going on so I needed a day off. One of my puppies got ran over on a highway, and broke my heart ;-;**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews! Don't hold back if you wanna say something mean! I will still accept it a constructive criticism!**

**This is actually the second part of chapter three so it isn't as long. Please don't badger me too much about the length of THIS chapter**

**Chapter Maturity: PG (OMG FOR REALS?!)**

**Word Count (not including A/N): 1,184**

**Chapter 4: Childhood Romance**

* * *

Satsuki and the little girl reached the gas station in no time. She looked around to see if maybe the bus had come back to find this girl, but no charter bus was parked. She glanced at the girl who had once more taken her hand. She was smiling a toothy grin at Satsuki, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's talk to the gas station clerk" Said the long-haired girl. They walked into the store. Bells jingled at the top, alerting the man behind the counter. He stood up and greeted the girls with a soft smile.

"Why hello there. Lost young ones?" He asked. He looked to have just graduated High school with a head full of brown spiky hair, and bright green eyes. Satsuki didn't really like how he talked to her. She wasn't a four-year old!

"U-um.. I am mister..." The girl said bashfully. The look on the mans face changed to fanboy mode. It ready "HOW CUTE" all over his face. This girl really had an effect on people.

"Ah! You came in here earlier to use the bathroom, didn't you?" He asked. The girl's head nodded quickly with hope in the blue of her eyes. He chuckled and smiled. "You were with that bus then, hm? Well, it's a good thing I got your sensei's phone number" he said with a wink on his green gaze. The girls looked at each other confused, but just ignored it.

He returned behind the counter and pulled out his cellular device. Satsuki and the girl sat down on a near by bench to wait for the man to return with good news. Satsuki watched the little girl the whole time with her eyes whirling with curiosity.

The man with the interesting grassy green eyes returned with a smile on his face. "Your Sensei was really panicked when I told him you were here. He said he will be here in no time. Meanwhile, what would you two like? You can have one candy bar, on me" he said squatting to reach the girls eye level.

"Wow! You're nice mister!" The girl shouted and shot out of her seat towards the row of candy. She came back with poky instead. Satsuki just smiled with a respectful decline.

The girl returned to the seat next to Satsuki. When she couldn't get the packet open, Satsuki took it and opened it up for her. "Thanks!" She exclaimed taking her pocky back. She stuck two sticks of pocky under her upper lip. Satsuki giggled as the girl became the pocky walrus.

"So where do you live?" Satsuki asked as the girl returned to normal. The girl turned to her with a stick of pocky in her mouth. She made the face one would make if they were completely stumped.

"Um..." She started. One of Satsuki's bushy eyebrows arched up in curiosity. "T-that way?" The girl asked pointing to west. Disappointment slapped Satsuki across the face. The cute little girl just returned to her previous mood.

The shorter haired girl's face was just irresistible to Satsuki. She couldn't help but stare. Then Satuski noticed something. Something colored was in this girls hair. She got closer and tried to see it. The girl perked up, noticing Satsuki's sudden interest. Her face grew red and covered the spot Satsuki was trying to see.

"There is nothing there!" The girl squeaked standing up. Satsuki flinched with a frown growing on her lips. Noticing the sudden drop in Satsuki's attitude, the girl panicked. She hugged Satsuki's (who was still sitting) face into her chest. "AH I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be mean!" The short girl apologized.

Satsuki's face flushed with a dark red color. She was lost. What was so embarrassing for her to have yelled and cover it up? A bald spot? Singed hair? Piece of gum? All she knew, was that she needed to NOT care about it.

The girl pulled away and gave her an angelic smile. Satsuki smiled back and looked at the pocky box in the little girls hand. "Can I have one?" She asked. She nodded and gave one to her.

Jingling sounded from the door as it opened. Their attention turned to a man who was breathless. Not the "OMG HOT" breathless, breathless from exhaustion. "SENSEI!" The girl shouted running towards the man.

Her Sensei was pretty tall. Around 6ft 5. He had black short hair, styled as a flux hawk. His eyes were the unusual hazel color. He had a distressed look on his face that slowly turned to happiness when the girl had ran towards her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry Ri-Ri-Chan!" He cried as he hugged the little girl. Ri...Ri...Chan? That was this girls name? Satsuki mentally face palmed herself. She had never asked this girls name.

Another girl came in looking exactly like Ri-Ri. She had the headband holding back bangs, and a small ponytail in the back. "Ah Re-Re-Chan!" Ri-Ri Shouted running to her look-alike.

Satsuki felt left out. The pocky in her mouth was dangling loosely from her soft lips. She was about to leave when Ri-Ri grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her Sensei and Re-Re.

"She brought me here and helped me" Ri-Ri said bluntly. Satsuki's face flushed with the familiar red color. Re-Re's blue eyes sparkled like light reflecting off a diamonds cleavage. Satsuki couldn't help but stare.

"Oh! Thank you!" Re-Re said with the same sparkle. These two were so cute, then there was Satsuki who was a year older and was as tall as a nine-year old. The one thing Satsuki hated most about herself was the fact her eyebrows were so big.

When they talked a little more, Satsuki stood silent. She felt out once more. She had no idea what they were walking about. They were reminiscing, and Satsuki couldn't be apart of it. When it came time to say good-bye, Ri-Ri walked up to her. The stick of pocky from before was halfway finished.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" She asked with a finger pointing at the chocolate covered stick. Satsuki just shrugged. "You should." She continued. Satsuki's eyebrows gave a twitch of curiosity as her mind wondered what she was thinking.

"Alright" The long-haired girl mumbled and stuck one of the ends into her mouth. Before she could actually eat the food stick, she felt a hand claps her shoulder. Ri-Ri got on her tippy toes, hid her face with the pocky box and stuck the other side of the pocky stick just enough into her mouth for their lips to gently press together.

They stood there a moment. Satsuki's face was burning a whole new shade of red as her oceanic blue eyes stared at Ri-Ri's half lidded blue diamond sparkling eyes. She didn't know what to do, say, or act.

Ri-Ri pulled away and said, "Bye, cute eyebrows". She giggled and walked out of the store and on a charter bus. She hadn't even waited for Satsuki to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate You

**A/N Wassap? I want to thank you for choosing this Ryuko La Satsuki fic. I thank those who have hearted this story and followed. I also positively LOVE the reviews. They make my day! That and I feel more motivated to write this story ;)**

**Enjoy the next chapter. It didn't take me too long to write this, but I still have school and shit so... You'll just have to bare with me till this thing is complete. I still have a lot of things to get through. (Amazing plotness goin on)**

**Chapter Maturity: MA (HOLY SHIT FOR REALS?) for slight nudity and obscene language (oh.. No sex.. Ok then)**

**Chapter Words: about 1,920**

**Chapter 5 - I Hate You**

* * *

Satsuki's eyes fluttered open as she felt fatigue pulling her eyelids closed once more. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in one day, at that age? 'No' she tried convincing herself. Once and a while, her mind would bring this memory to light. This girl had stolen her first kiss.

The tall girl groaned as she rolled over. Then, it struck her. She wasn't in a car. She bolt up right with a sudden aroma reaching her nose. The smell was much like a cherry trees scent. Oh how intoxicatingly strong and beautiful it smelt to the bushy browed girl.

Satsuki removed her blankets before setting her feet on the ground. The door swung open softly, alarming the awake yet drowsy bushy browed girl. In came Ryuko who was drying off her hair with a towel and without nothing on her torso or her waist. Satsuki stared at the sight before her.

"Oh, you're awake" Ryuko said casually. It was as if she didn't know she didn't have anything on. For a moment, their eyes met before Satsuki tore her gaze away in an embarrassed manner.

"Must you walk around without clothes on?" Satsuki asked, hiding the small red hue growing on her cheeks. She heardRyuko sigh. Satsuki glanced towards the naked woman's direction. She had a displeased look on her face.

"Am I that revolting?" Ryuko managed to joke. Satsuki sucked in a sharp breath. It wasn't that Ryuko naked bothered her THAT way. She just felt it wasn't... Normal.

"It's not that..." Satsuki started. Ryuko perked up with a sly smile on her face.

"Aw c'mon Eyebrows. You're not in love with me are ya?" Ryuko let out slowly in a joking manner. That only flustered the taller girl even more.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Never with someone who is so ill-mannered." Satsuki retorted angrily. Ryuko just laughed at her and walked towards her drawers. She hadn't bothered to put on a bra or panties. She just slipped on short shorts, and a crop-top that had swag written in fancy letters across her chest.

"What ever Eyebrows. While you were asleep, I had to drag you into MY house and put you in MY bed" Ryuko sneered as she left the room with Satsuki on her heels.

"Oh yea why did you remove me from my wonderful car seat?" Satsuki asked, suddenly realizing that she had fallen asleep in her car and not in this uncouth child's bed. Ryuko turned to face Satsuki. She was looking up so she could seeSatsuki's face and not her breasts.

"It would be rude if I left you in there. Plus you would get cold, and you would get sick. AND I'd imagine it would be very uncomfortable with a sore in your neck. I only did what anyone else would have done" The shorter girl droned flushed slightly as Ryuko explained. This girl was just too hard to predict, and Satsuki sure as hell knew it.

When Satsuki was about to say Thank You, Ryuko just spun around on her heel and walked off with swag added you her strut in each step. She cruised down the stairs with feather like steps. This girl sure knew how to move.

Satsuki followed the other girl into the kitchen as she pulled out a lasagna. I'd wasn't the freezer shit. It was homemade. Satsuki's bush like eyebrows arched up as she proceed this.

"You can cook Matoi?" She asked. Ryuko turned to her with a bright beating red face. Was she really that embarrassed about being able to cook?

"Uh.. Yea... You could say its one of my guilty pleasures" she said as she handed Satsuki a plate of the delicious looking food. Satsuki thanked her, and took the plate. She saw a table in the corner of her eye. Satsuki moved to sit there but Ryuko grunted to get her attention.

"I'll be eating in the living room. I recorded a hockey game from last week. You can join me if you'd like..." Ryukosaid. Satsuki nodded in response and followed Ryuko into the large room.

"I'll take you up on that offer" the tall girl said. Ryuko sat at the kotatsu table that was right in front of the joined her on the right side of the table.

For about 40 minuets of Ryuko shouting, banging, and complaining Satsuki had enough. "Look.. I'm going to go home now." She declared, standing up. She said her thanks for the food but before she could actually walk away, Ryukograbbed her wrist.

"Have you seen the weather?" Ryuko asked. Satsuki gave her a look that gave Ryuko her answer. The shorter girl stood up and walked towards one of the windows. The sky was completely black, not a star in sight. The street lamps had been shrouded by thundering raindrops.

They both stared outside for a while. It looked bad. The ground had a liquid layer of the h2O. When Satsuki looked into Ryuko's drive way, she saw her car wasn't there.

"What did you do to my car?" She asked, grasping Ryuko's attention. For once, Ryuko had a sweet smile on her face and a sparkling glint in her eye.

"I took it to one of my empty storage lockers. I had to walk the whole way back. It was a good thing I dropped off all of my ingredients here before I dropped it off. Sadly some jerk face splashed me with his dumb ass hummer. I had to take another shower." Ryuko explained. Satsuki would never get this girl.

"Why do you act mean, when you really are nice?" Satsuki wondered out loud. She bit her tongue when she realized she had said it. She had only meant for it to be a thought. Ryuko's face grew a beating red once more.

"I-I um..." Ryuko started, she felt reluctant to answer the question. Perhapse she didn't have the answer. Satsuki just shook her head and decided to change the subject. She looked at the hockey game and stared confused.

"S-so... What's your favorite sport?" Satsuki asked. It was a pretty basic question, but of it could help with this awkward atmosphere, then why not try it?

Satsuki couldn't believe that it had worked. Ryuko had snapped out of her blushing state, and spouted on and on about how she was tied between the American hockey, and football. She had also explained to Satsuki that Basketball was for "Pussies that can't do shit to save themselves in a fight with Josh Jacobs, Ben Hanowski, and Ryan Suter". WhenRyuko stopped talking, an hour had passed and it was 12 o'clock at night.

Satsuki relaxed on the floor watched an anime she was interested in a week ago. Then Ryuko spoke up, "Eyebrows,".Satsuki looked at the short-haired girl with interest in her eyes. "Don't think today makes me hate you any less." Ryukofinished. Satsuki just sighed and nodded.

"Alright" Satsuki replied with a mumble. When Ryuko looked back at the anime, Satsuki kept her gaze set on Ryuko. Her face had become so serious, and so absorbed into the anime within seconds. Watching Ryuko was cite lay amusing toSatsuki. Although, she could do without the nickname Eyebrows, and hate.

Time passed slowly for the next ten minuets. After a few stupid moves by the main character, he lost his best friend, and his girlfriend. The part that should have bothered him the most was the fact his girlfriend started dating another girl. When ever Satsuki glanced at Ryuko, she was completely absorbed into the show.

When Ryuko finally looked away from the tv, she turned to Satsuki. "Hey, Eyebrows" Ryuko said, trying to getSatsuki's attention. Satsuki turned her head to Ryuko. Something must have been wrong, because Ryuko looked a little too serious.

"What?" She asked. Ryuko fixed her sitting position to face Satsuki completely.

"You can have my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch" Ryuko said easing the gaze in her deep blue eyes. Satsukirelaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh. There she go's again, being nice and mean at the same time.

"No no no. I feel like I'm intruding already. You keep your bed, and I'll take your couch" Satsuki said, trying not to receive more from Ryuko than she already was getting. A look of concern grew on Ryuko's face. Satsuki was as confused as a child who can't find the bathroom in a mansion. She just couldn't understand Ryuko's feelings. Maybe that look wasn't concern, but pity?

"Will it make you sleep easier at night if I slept in a bed?" Satsuki asked with one bushy eyebrow raising. Ryukolooked at her hands before returning her gaze towards Satsuki.

"Maybe..." Ryuko grumbled. "I don't have any futon's or anything either" she quickly added before Satsuki could say anything. Satsuki just stared at Ryuko's face. It's not like she had anything to say, but that was it. She didn't have anything to say when she probably should.

"I'm not apposed to sharing a bed" Satsuki stated. She fixed her position to face Ryuko better. A small blush grew across Ryuko's soft cheeks.

"As long as I don't end up like that pillow you were clinging to, sure" grumbled the rambunctious girl. This slightly embarrassed Satsuki. She didn't need Ryuko to know she liked cuddling. Nothing was said for about five minuets beforeRyuko got up. Satsuki watched with interest as the girl walked out.

Ryuko came back with a set of clothes. On the top of the pile was a large hoodie styled to make it look somewhat like Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Under it was a pair of short shorts like Ryuko had, but slightly bigger.

"You probably don't want to sleep in that outfit, do you?" She asked. Satsuki nodded, and accepted the set of pajamas. She disappeared into the bathroom and got changed within under a minuet. In her hands where the clothes she had worn during the day.

"Wow. I gotta say Eyebrows. You're lookin' good." Ryuko smirked. Satsuki's face flushed with a crimson hue as she turned to look at herself in a nearby mirror hanging up on a door. The hoodie was almost big enough to overlap her shorts completely.

"Is there a chance that I can get something more concealing on my legs?" Satsuki asked. Ryuko crossed her arms andtsked. She didn't look like she was going to give her anything longer. Satsuki just sighed and said, "Whatever, I'm tired. Are you going to stay up any longer?".

"No. I need my beauty sleep. I have to go to the gym tomorrow. The momager makes me" Ryuko replied with an explanation tied to it. Satsuki nodded, understanding Ryuko's situation. She too had to do it, but she didn't really mind.

"'Kay." Satsuki added as her short reply. She hesitated at first, but she made her way up towards Ryuko's room. The two entered and laid down on separate sides. They said their goodnight's but for several uncomfortable minuets, they sat on their sides, awake and well aware of the others presence.

"Eyebrows," Ryuko started. Satsuki turned to the other girl with question in her eyes. "I hate you" Ryuko rasped coldly. Satsuki's heart sunk. Why did Ryuko hate her so much, but still be nice to her.

"I know" Satsuki said lamely. This girl could never be figured out.


	6. Chapter 6: Memory Lane

**A/N: oh my gosh I must apologize for not updating for a while! School has really been taking a toll on me so I can't really write much. Sure I can write on the bus, but it feels weird and it feels like some one is ****_WATCHING _****me from behind, and it's really bothersome!**

**Also, I've joined the Anime Amino App (Anime app for Otaku's :) ) and I've been spending more time with that. I love it, although I haven't really had a person to person conversation yet, and that makes me sad XD**

**I GOT A VERY HELPFUL REVIEW! They said they didn't like Satsuki's attitude and I somewhat agree. Though I figured that she'd be one of those people that when she gets to know someone more, she shows her true colors... SO YEA. That's about all so... Enjoy? Review please! Those are helpful (also stated above ^^)**

**Chapter Maturity: er... PG-13 for Language**

**Word Count: about 2,631 (longest yet ^-^ )**

**Chapter 6 - Memory Lane**

* * *

Ryuko simply couldn't sleep. She decided to stare at Satsuki's stupid eyebrows till she got tired of looking at them. They were big, but this was one of the unique things Satsuki had. If she got rid of these bushy things, it would be a shame.

Ryuko reached over and poked one of the other girl's eyebrows. Satsuki stirred in her sleep, reacting to the sudden prod. Ryuko sat up on her elbows with a sigh. She decided not to stare at Satsuki's eyebrows. Instead, she stared at Satsuki's position.

Satsuki was laying on her side. The thin layer of blankets stuck to her long and slender frame. Her face was as red as a tomato, which kinda alarmed Ryuko. What the hell Satsuki dreamed of, she just didn't know.

Ryuko shivered as a cool breeze created goosebumps on her skin. She snuggled under the blankets. She closed her eyes as she embraced the heat from the other girl. An arm wrapped its self around Ryuko's waist, making her jump at the sudden contact. She looked at Satsuki with an angry expression, but bit the inside of her cheek. It was impolite to wake someone rudely from their slumber. She decided to go against yelling at her.

Ryuko closed her eyes, slightly annoyed that an arm was touching her, and attempted to fall asleep once more. This time around, she had started to drift off into a deep slumber. Little did she know, this dream would just be a reminder of her past.

* * *

Ryuko looked out the window. A thick blanket of snow covered a courtyard just below the window. It was winter, that was certain. This was a remembrance of her past. The past that stole who she once was a dead Ryuko no one remembers.

"Ryuko!" A voice whispered harshly in her direction. Ryuko snapped out of her trance, and looked towards the culprit. "Pay attention! Sensei is staring at you" said a girl. Ryuko blinked, slightly confused till she looked over towards the teacher's desk. She flushed with embarrassment as she looked down at her desk. She was watching her.

High School. That's where Ryuko was, and it was her 3rd year. The year before she would graduate a 17-year-old. It wasn't that she started school early, but excelled by skipping 7th grade.

On her desk was a pencil, and a piece of notebook paper. Written on that paper were a few notes that look much like she was just scribbling, and properties of mathematics. She just let out a heavy sigh, grabbing her pencil, and create graphite lines between the blue lines. She looked left and right before closing her eyes, and thinking.

Ryuko needed a break. Her mother, and sister are very proud of how smart she was, but it was a lot of stress for her to keep up this genius streak. She continued to lose sleep, and most recently, she failed an important English test. Luckily she was able to make it up, and get an A.

She stretched and looked directly diagonal from mere seat. There sat the most handsome, most athletic, and most popular guy in school. His name was Nori Abe. He had blonde thick hair styled as a Faux Hawk. His eyes were a beautiful shade of a noble blue, reminding her of the sky, but darker.

Ryuko count deny that he was cute or anything. They talked from time to time, but it was mostly because she was on Student Council duty, and he was their class representative. Well, one of them anyway.

The bell suddenly rang, snapping Ryuko out of her trance. Nori seemed to be looking right back at her with a smirk on his perfect lips. "Lunch, finally" he said, approaching Ryuko. She stood up with a smile on her face.

"Y-yea. I guess..." She mumbled as a slight hue of red spread from cheek to cheek. He just smiled in response. She pulled out her bento and left her desk, hopping to avoid Nori.

"Hey wait Ryuko-san!" He called, stopping her in her steps. She turned around with her blushing meter maxed out. She thought she saw his eyes get dark for a moment, but it was too fast for her to tell. "Do you wanna eat lunch with me?" He asked with a hopeful gaze.

Ryuko didn't know what to say. She stood a moment, thinking. She nodded in response. "S-Sure!" Ryuko exclaimed. Nori smiled, and grabbed her hand.

"How about we go on the roof?" He asked. Ryuko nodded again, agreeing with his idea. He pulled her though a long hallway with students wondering about, but paused to stare at the couple headed towards the roof. They entered the stairway together, and clopped up the steps. When they reached the top, Nori opened the door for her to go out first. She nodded her thanks and exited the stairway.

"Wow..." She mumbled, too quiet for Nori to have heard her. The sight was beautiful. The snow on the ground sparkled as the sun's bright rays bounced on the surface. Nori joined her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. On his face was a large grin.

"Nice hm?" He asked. Ryuko nodded in response, not wanting to look away at the beauty. The only problem with this scene was that it was freezing. A shiver ran up Ryuko's spine as the cold finally reached her sense of touch.

Instead of asking if she were cold, Nori took off his uniform jacket, and placed it around Ryuko's shoulders. It didn't warm her up all the way, but she was grateful for his gentlemanly gesture. She relished in the warmth as she opened her bento box that sent gentle instant waves of heat to her rosy red cheeks.

"Ohhh is that homemade?!" Nori asked as he stared at the warm mound of rice and a canister of a delicious looking soup. Ryuko turned to him with a smile on her lips. She quickly nodded before saying her "itadakimasu" and shoving her chopsticks into the plentiful mound of the small white grain.

"Sugoi..." He said as amazement took over his interesting colored eyes. He took out his own bento box, feeling as if he should have asked his mother how to make her wonderful rice balls, and delicious Egg rolls.

For the rest of the time, neither of them talked. They sat watching the campus with a layer of white snow blanketing each reachable surface. Half way through lunch time, small pure snowflakes fell from the white yet grey clouds crowding over the pair.

Once it was time to return to their classroom, Nori asked her if she'd like to walk home with him after school. She tried to deny him by saying that she lived on the other side of town, though it was true, but he simply changed his wording. He asked if he could walk her home, and he just find his own way home after that. Ryuko finally accepted defeat as they entered their class room.

It had been boring for the rest of class. She managed to get her news to her best friends by sending them signals. When one of her friends didn't understand, she wrote it in her notes, and held it towards her. It read "_Walking home with Nori-kun!_". That random ass chick stood up and cheered with an ear bleeding "Yessss!" Ryuko was only happy that the teacher didn't find out why she burst out loud.

Once school ended, Nori was right next to Ryuko. "Hey Ryuko-san. Ready to go?" He asked with a pure smile. She thought she saw something strange in his eyes, but it was too quick to leave before she could figure out exact ally what that emotion was. She just shrugged it off, and replied with a simple "Yea!"

As Nori left the room with Ryuko behind him, she turned and saw her group of bizarre friends with their thumbs up and cocky ass smirks. One of them even mouthed "Go get some!". Ryuko rolled her eyes before leaving.

"So Ryuko-san... You're only 16 right?" Nori asked suddenly grabbing her attention. She took a moment to think. _Yes_, to think. Sometimes she would forget she turned 16, and say she was 15.

"Uh... Yea. I skipped a year" she mumbled. Then, the thought that he might just be after her for her smarts, made her feel horrible. Perhaps she was just over thinking this.

"Ok cool. I'm 18 actually, I had to repeat a year of elementary school because of a liver problem, but I'm perfect now so..." He casually brought up as he reminisced in his path, gaze off into the distance. Ryuko nodded, relaxing as he somewhat explained why he had asked.

The rest of the walk was silent. Well, not officially. Something started to feel odd about Nori's aura. Ryuko's shoulders had stiffened when she noticed it at first. Finally he said, "follow me for a sec, ok?" With question in his alluring deep voice. Ryuko did as asked, following him into a small ally way with no one around.

Perhaps she shouldn't have followed him. This was creeping her out second after horrifying second, but she didn't stop. A part of her was curious to what he was leading her too. Perhaps it was a beautiful, yet secluded garden or spring.

Nori turned around, a dark glint in his eyes. This time, she was fully aware of what that glint was before. "N-Nori...kun...?" Ryuko stuttered, nervousness setting her on an edge.

Nori pushed her against a wall and smashed their lips together. Ryuko's blue eyes stared wide open with shock as the alien object touched her lips. She tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong. It felt so wrong, he felt so wrong! She didn't want _this_...

Nori pulled away with anything but a devish smirk. "I can see you staring at me everyday. I know you want me to fuck you. I can tell that you're that kind of girl" he growled, sounding sadistic. She grunted trying to push him off herself.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I don't feel like that! Let me go, N-Nori-kun" Ryuko grunted as she struggled to push him away. He didn't seem to budge. What was wrong with him?! He was so sweet just a moment ago, and now he was being so... _Antagonistic_.

"I know you want me, little bitch" he rasped pressing his lips on her neck. A rigid shiver rippled up and down her spine as she gasped. She wanted him off her. She wanted to run away, hide under her covers. She wanted home so bad!

**"Hey!"** Ryuko's attention snapped towards the location of the sudden exclamation. At the entrance of the ally was a person who looked unfamiliar to her. She felt the chapped lips of Nori pull alway from his flesh stamp on Ryuko's neck, and turned to the person Ryuko saw.

"Can't you see we're busy? We're a couple, I'll have you know" Nori shouted belligerently. Ryuko only heard "_lie_" instead of his full statement.

"Oh I know. I know that you just lied though your uncouth pedophile-like mouth" The person stated. Based on their tone, Ryuko figured it was a woman. She sounded amused, amused that he had just lied to her face after hearing what he said, and seeing what he did.

The woman walked towards them. Her full appearance came to view as they entered the shade of the descending walls. She was tall with short raven black hair that seemed to be shorter in the back, and longer in the front. She had a citrus blue eye color with a pair of waxed eyebrows above them.

'_Ōjo-sama much?_' Ryuko thought as she saw the well plucked brows. She scolded herself for suddenly judging her savior. She wore a school uniform that wasn't of Ryuko's school's.

The "_Ōjo-sama_" was wearing a white button up shirt with a red and black striped tie. A red woman's blazer with white on the collar running down the bottom of the uniform. On her waist was a plaid red, black, and white skirt that ended just above her knees. These uniforms were much classier than her public schools uniforms. She really was an _Ōjo-sama_.

"How rude. I take offense to your insults, miss" growled Nori with an indignant glare in those once beautiful eyes which were now scary to Ryuko. The taller female didn't look like his words phased her. She just came closer and closer till she was close enough to touch him.

Nori gave her a look of nonchalance, as if he weren't afraid of her towering icy glare. "I'm not afraid of you, bitch" he casually rolled off of his tongue. Again, the female wasn't phased.

In mere seconds, this woman's shoe smashed it's hard rubber toe tip into his crotch, making him fall to his knees with a groan of agony. Once his knees touched the cemented surface, she grabbed his short blonde hair and shoved his face into her knee cap. A crack sounded as he fell sideways. His nose crooked.

This woman grabbed Ryuko's wrist, and pulled her out of the ally. Ryuko was dragging her feet as it took time to render what had just happened. The piss had been beaten out of her _ex_-crush Nori. She couldn't say she wasn't afraid of this mysterious chick.

"Are you ok?" She asked, suddenly stopping after about five minuets of speed walking. Ryuok took her wrist back, and looked at the ground. She didn't want to look at her savior. It only reminded her of how week, and powerless she was that she needed help by some wanna-be vigilante.

"Yea I'm fine" Ryuko grumbled to the other as a simple reply. "I probably could have handled it" her thoughts escaped her teeth. Ryuko bit her tongue for self-discipline. She knew she probably couldn't have saved herself.

"You're welcome" The woman replied as if she hadn't heard Ryuko's statement.

"What an _Ōjo-sama_..." Ryuko muttered, again accidentally saying her thoughts aloud once more. This time, Ryuko looked up. This woman looked taken aback by Ryuko's snide comment.

"Well sorry for helping then. I might as well not grace you with my name. Good day" The taller woman said, turning a heel and leaving Ryuko behind. Ryuko couldn't even protest, she was already half way down the block.

It was the next day. Yes, Friday. Ryuko had begged her mother not to make her go to school, but she was shot down. She didn't want to tell her mother, or sister that she had almost been raped by the very guy she told them she liked. She also didn't want to think if that Ōjo-sama who saved her.

Ryuko walked with her sister to school, put her shoes in her shoe locker, and walked to her class room. Everyone around her stared at her. It was as if she were an alien to them. Confused, she just sat down in her desk.

"We'll look who showed up today? The slut!" Nori shouted, alarming all the students in the room. Ryuko looked at Nori with disbelief. On his face was a look of belligerence. She felt sick inside as she saw his nose had a bandage on it.

Nori had told everyone that she tried to touch him. He explained it with so much detail, it was scary. He managed to make her friends turn into her bullies, and her aggressive side appear. That damned school changed her. She was proud do say she was once innocent till someone decided that they wanted their image of innocence more than they wanted her to have that real innocence they didn't have.


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**A/N YO GUYS! It's been a week, and I figured I should update, so I am. This is kind of a short chapter focusing on ending their time together at Ryuko's house so we can move on with the plot. I guess you don't have to read it if you don't want to...**

**I have been working in Satsuki's personality ^-^ I hope it's better! You might not see a difference, but I do so...**

**I hope my wording isn't too confusing! It sometimes confuses me too, and sometimes I don't see how it's confusing but you'll just have to read it a few times over to understand it, I apologize for my horrid grammar XD**

**Enjoy this chapter. Ryuko finds out how stubborn Satsuki can be while Satsuki continues struggling to predict Ryuko.**

**Chapter Maturity: PG-13 for Language**

**Word Count: Around 1520 (Told you it was short)**

**I LOVE REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW, BAD ONE OR NOT. IT STILL MAKES MY DAY**

**Chapter 7 - The Morning After**

* * *

Satsuki groaned as she awoke in the same bed she had mysteriously woke up in before. This was Matoi Ryuko's bed. She glanced to her side to see if her sleeping companion was still sleeping. The left side of the bed was cold and vacant.

The long raven haired girl sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. In the corner of her eye Satsuki noticed a digital alarm clock showing 8:39 AM in neon blue. She squinted at the glowing digits. Satsuki wondered how a person like Ryuko woke up at this time.

'Maybe she went to go sleep on the couch' Satsuki wondered as she slipped from the blanket's warm grasp. She paused a moment to stretch her long limbs and setting herself strait in the mirror.

Satsuki had forgotten she was in Ryuko's pajamas. She didn't look to bad with the Rainbow Dash sweatshirt, but she didn't like the fact her shorts barely peeked out from under the blue mass of fabric. She sighed as she fixed a few crazy hairs, puffed out her chest, rolled her shoulders back, and lifted her chin up just enough so that she could look down on who ever she approached.

When the tall girl exited the American-crazed girls room Satsuki could smell the scent of bacon. Her ears twitched as she heard the familiar sizzle. Suddenly hungry, Satsuki made her way towards where she thought the kitchen was.

Low and behold Ryuko was standing over the stove, prodding some bacon around on a pan. When Ryuko finally noticed Satsuki had entered the room she greeted the taller girl with a smirk. Satsuki ignored the smug smirk and sniffed the bacon that seemed to have relaxed her shoulders, and churn her hunger.

"Well look who has finally graced me with thy awakening" Ryuko said impressing Satsuki with her well wording. "I take it you're hungry. Your eyebrows are giving me that impression. You know your eyebrows are quite _impressive_" Ryuko pointed out with an unwanted comment about Satsuki's eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm hungry, and I am fully aware my eyebrows are _impressive_. Can you make tea?" Satsuki asked quickly before sitting at the counter. Ryuko raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yea. That's pretty basic" Ryuko mumbled in response. She held her spatula over her mouth and stared at Satsuki with a questioning gaze. "What for?" She asked earning an exasperated sigh from the long-haired ravenette.

"If you weren't so smart, yet _dense_, you would know why I had asked. Would you make me some tea?" Satsuki explained. Ryuko puffed her cheeks at the jeer. With a simple roll of the eyes, Ryuko rummaged around for a tea kettle.

"I think it would kill you if you said please" Ryuko mumbled as she pushed pans aside to find the black kettle hidden in the back. She heard Satsuki give a short and low chuckle before she returned to the surface.

"Please?" Satsuki added to Ryuko's amusement. Ryuko raised her eyebrows once more with a shit-eating grin.

"Since you put it like that," Ryuko started "I might as well make you what ever tea you want, _Ōjo-sama_". Satsuki knitted her fingers together and rested her elbows on the stone counter.

"In that case... Why not whip up a batch of Youthberry White Tea" Satsuki replied with an interested glint in her oceanic eyes. Ryuko squinted at Satsuki with a suspicious look.

"I don't think that exists..." Ryuko muttered. She took a moment to think. She couldn't tie the Youthberry White Tea to anything she had heard of. "Where can I get it?" Ryuko asked with the spatula pressed to her lips (that had recently moved around the bacon).

"A few convenience stores... I normally get mine over the internet, but I don't have to if it's Youthberry White Tea I want." Satsuki replied, making it clear she wanted that specific tea. She earned an annoyed look from Ryuko. '_How Bi-polar was this girl_' Satsuki wondered.

"Well... I don't have that, and I don't want to go get it so you will just have to accept the next best thing. Lavender Dreams White Tea" Ryuko said, pointing the spatula at Satsuki. The taller girl didn't give an amused look. Far from it in fact. If Satsuki wanted her Youthberry White Tea, she would get Youthberry White Tea.

"I decline your proposal. I want Youthberry White Tea" Satsuki countered Ryuko's declaration. Ryuko puffed out her cheeks, her sign of annoyance.

"God you're so... So.." Ryuko mumbled trying to think of a way to describe how pushy Satsuki was being. She turned to poked, and prodded at the bacon so one side didn't burn.

"Stubborn?" Satsuki finished with amusement in her oceanic eyes. Ryuko turned around, shoving the spatula in her face. Satsuki held her ground, knowing Ryuko wouldn't touch her.

"Exactly!" Shouted the shorter rambunctious girl. Satsuki's lips returned to a strait line as she watched the short girl prepare plates for two. She took the time to size up Ryuko's appearance.

The shorter girl was wearing a black tank top that some how held her chest in fairly well while clinging to her midriff. On her waist was the beginning of gym shorts with a red and black checkered fabric. Examining closer, Satsuki noticed Ryuko had compression shorts on underneath the sports shorts.

"Are you planing on exercising?" Satsuki asked with one bushy eyebrow arching up. Ryuko gave Satuski a slick, and smug smirk. The corner of Satsuki's mouth twitched, for she found Ryuko's slyness distasteful.

"I already did. About an hour ago actually. I ran for hmm... 4 miles maybe? Two miles down, and two miles back." Ryuko explained, her smirk not fading away.

"Then when did you get up?" Satuski asked. She felt as if she were playing 20 questions with this girl. If only Ryuko would explain her actions more without having to probe her for it. Satsuki always managed to satisfy even the slightest bit of curiosity. She hates being left hanging.

"Um... Between 5:30 and 6:00" Ryuko said before messing with the bacon once more. She reached and turned off the burner and returned with the pan. She quickly slid the strips of cooked meat imto the two separate plates.

"Relax, I didn't exercise on an empty stomach. The momager got mad at me the last time I did that. Mostly because the pain of being hungry made me miss one of my auditions. He was **NOT** happy" Ryuko blabbed on as she decorated their plates with different foods.

"Interesting..." Mumbled Satsuki as Ryuko finished dishing out food on to their plates. Ryuko pushed one of the two plates over to Satsuki and gave her a spoon and fork. Satsuki thanked Ryuko for handing her the pair of utensils before saying her "itadakimasu" and digging in.

To Satuski's surprise, the food tasted exquisite. Although the food was very good, the atmosphere was awkwardly uncomfortable for the pair of girls. "It's very good..." Satsuki said, breaking the tension. Ryuko looked up from her elegant breakfast and smirked.

"Thanks, Eyebrows" replied the shorted girl. Then the silence returned and stayed for the rest of the meal, although it wasn't as awkward as before Satsuki spoke up.

When their plates were empty, Ryuko took them and placed them in the sink. She turned on the faucet to fill up the square like sink and poured a small amount of soap into the hot liquid. She tossed in dirtied utensils, pans, and etc. into the sink.

"Ok, you've had your full. You can go home now. It stopped raining at 2:00 last night" Said Ryuko. Satsuki sighed before standing up and pushing in her chair.

"Alright, it seems that I have overstayed my visit. I look forward to working with you, Matoi-san." Satsuki replied. She made her way towards the door. She looked over her shoulder to see that Ryuko had followed her.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night. I'll go pick my car up from your storage locker. May I have my keys?" Asked the taller girl, holding out her hand.

"No no, I brought your car back here. I'm not that lazy. Anyway, bye. Next time we see each other, it will be on business, and that will be how we last see each other. We won't be friends, or even acquaintances. I don't want to be your friend, and that's final. Good bye, Eyebrows." Said Ryuko with a hint of cold in her voice.

"If that's how you'd like it, than that's how you'll get it Matoi-san. You won't get any friends this way." Satsuki replied, snagging the ring of keys from Ryuko's palm. She heard a snicker from the shorter girl as she left the residence.

Like Ryuko said, there was her car waiting for her. "What a strange person..." Satsuki muttered under her breath. She straightened herself before hopping into the car and revving the engine. She glanced at the gas tank gauge. She rose an eyebrow as she noticed it was full.

"Very, very strange..." She said as she left Ryuko's lot.


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering The Tea!

**A/N: SUP GUYS! It's been over a week, I know! But this chapter is long, according to my standards ^^ I do apologize for any grammar mistakes. I might miss them and I'm sorry 'bout that! It's defiantly not intentional!**

**Im so happy you guys are reading this! It never ceases to amaze me that this story has received so much attention. The reason that this story took forever for me to update is BECAUSE I found another ship, and I have an amazing plot for it, so you can count on a Haruki x Isuke fanfic coming soon! K bye!**

**Chapter Maturity: PG-13 for mild language**

**Word Count: about 3,060 words!**

**Chapter 8 - Remembering The Tea!**

* * *

"**WHAT-?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER!**" The director shouted, catching Satsuki's attention. It had been two months since she stayed the night at Ryuko's place, and they have hardly even seen each other outside of work since.

"What's up Mr. Director-san?" Mako said suddenly appearing in front of the thick man. The Directors face was beating red with anger as he threw inaudible insults in his assistants direction.

"My idiotic assistant here forgot to inform me that Matoi-chan cannot come today" the thick man said running his sausage fingers through his greasy black hair. Mako stared in wonder as her curiosity drove her to ask another question.

"Why can't she come today? Did her mom die? Did mer manager die? _**DID HER CAT DIE?**_" Mako started shouting. Satsuki sighed as she approached the random girl. She placed her well manicured fingers on Mako's shoulder as an attempt to calm her down.

"Er... Today is Matoi-chans birthday" Grumbled the director. Something in Satsuki's mind clicked. She remembered Ryuko saying that she had to wait two months (the present day) before she could buy her own cigarettes, because she was still a minor.

At that moment, Mako practically exploded with excitement. She literally bounced off the walls, informing everyone that she cloud find, saying how she had an "_**AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC AWESOME SAUCE IDEA!**_" Satsuki managed to settle the random girl enough to ask what she had thought of.

"Let's go to Ryuko's house and celebrate her birthday!" Mako shouted. Satsuki glanced at her "Elite Four" to get their reaction. Ira seemed a little uneasy, Nonon looked like she was more annoyed than she was reluctant to go, Uzu didn't seem to mind, and Hoka didn't oppose.

"I guess it's decided then... Let's go wish Matoi-chan a happy birthday." The director declared. Satsuki returned her gaze to the Director and nodded.

"We can take my truck, but I can only fit about four more people..." Nonon pointed out, adding to their conversation.

"I'll sit on Ira's lap!" Mako cheered as she raced over to the larger blonde man. Satsuki only wondered if they were dating or just friends. 'In the middle maybe?' She wondered.

"I'll meet you guys there then. I'll take Assistant-san, Tsumugu-kun, and Aikuro-kun in my car!" Director said as he slowly got more excited about this. 'How idiotic...' Satsuki jeered in her head.

The group of 6 made their way towards a yellow 2013 Ram 1500 that looked brand new. "I call shot-gun!" Uzu shouted with declaration. Nonon rolled her eyes as she pulled out the keys for her large truck.

"This is so Nonon" Said Hoka while adjusting his glasses. Nonon turned to Hoka with an annoyed eye twitch. She walked over to him and punched his shoulder. She left out any attempt to hold back. "Ouch! She packs quite the punch too" Hoka growled with a bare of his teeth.

"Now now, don't be bickering. Remember the task at hand" Satsuki interjected. Nonon and Hoka turned their attention towards the raven haired girl and nodded. They both mumbled an apology as the continued towards Nonon's truck.

"I think Ira should drive." Uzu stated as they reached the large vehicle. Nonon turned to Uzu with another angry glare. Before Nonon could start a fight, Satsuki put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her.

Some how these four got it in their head that even off set she was their leader. They had good judgement; Satsuki had mixed feelings. She had the ability to lead. She was raised that way.

Satsuki's mother made it her job to turn Satsuki into someone who would be important in the world, and therefore she was sent to only the number one school. This resulted in moving to different cities never giving Satsuki enough time to make any friends

"Relax Nonon. I see why Uzu said what he said." Satsuki said with her eyes closed. Eventually, these four would be the death of her. It was either them, or Ryuko. That is if she ever gets into the same car that Ryuko was driving.

"Ira is the best driver out of all of us. I hope you don't misunderstand." Satsuki explained to the child-like girl. Nonon puffed out her cheeks as if she were holding back an insult. Satsuki was sure that's what it was.

"Alright. He can drive" Nonon caved. She threw the keys at Ira, and he caught it. Uzu didn't waist any time getting into the trucks passengers seat.

"Thank you, Jakzure-san, Satsuki-sama" Ira said with a bow. Mako puffed out her cheeks. Satsuki suddenly remembered that there weren't enough seats for 6 people.

"You can share a seat with Nonon. Not exactly sitting on top of her, but next to her. She's the smallest, so it won't crush the both of you" Satsuki advised. Mako's spirit lifted. She felt the cocoanut haired girls arms wrap around her arms. Satsuki took a step backwards to keep her balance as the sudden contact surprised her.

After prying off Mako, they were off towards Ryuko's house. Since Satsuki and Mako only knew where Ryuko lived, they gave Ira directions while Nonon and Hoka argued. Since Nonon and Hoka where in the middle of Satsuki and Mako, they were prone to arguing. Eventually, Ira pulled the car to the curb, and Satsuki sat in between Nonon and Hoka.

Once they got going again, something clicked in Satsuki's head. Every normal person got birthday presents on their birthday. Just because Satsuki never really got presents on her birthday doesn't mean that she was allowed to break others traditions.

When they passed the last gas station to Ryuko's house, And Satsuki knew she needed to say something. "Stop" she commanded. Ira jumped at the sudden command and stomped on the breaks. Satsuki was the only one who was prepared for the sudden action.

Uzu's face met the dashboard, Hoka's face smashed into Uzu's seat, and Nonon and Mako's heads thumped together. "What's wrong Satsuki-sama?" Ira asked. Everyone's heads turned to Satsuki as she sat with one leg crossed over the other.

"I need to go to that gas station." Said the long-haired raven. They all relaxed when they learned it wasn't something major. Within a few seconds, Ira pulled into the gas station's parking lot.

Satsuki got out of the truck with slight difficulty. She had to crawl over Hoka who stood in her way of getting out. She sighed and apologized for rudely crawling over the blue haired male before she made her way into the gas station.

She stared behind the counter at the endless amount of cigarets. 'What does she like?' Satsuki wondered. '_Basic, Cabin, Chesterfield, Marlboro, Mild Seven, Seven Stars..._' Satsuki continued in thought. There were too many to decide.

"I'll have... One of each" Satsuki said as she came to a clear decision. The clerk stiffened as asked for her id. The clerk brightened up when he noticed who she was. He had attempted to start small talk, asking if she were a smoker. She denied it, saying it was for a friend.

"Do you have any Dr. Pepper?" Satsuki asked steering the conversation away from the bag full of cigarets. He nodded and showed her the section. Seven were regular, and five were diet. The told the clerk she wanted all the Dr. Pepper in the large refrigerator.

Satsuki had to doge many questions from the incompetent fool. People were waiting on her. She left the clerk in that fanboy haze. He had asked to help her, but she refused.

"What the hell did you buy?" Uzu asked as he rolled down the window while Satsuki approached the yellow truck. Uzu's face had been pushed aside by Nonon who had a curious glint in her eyes. The small girls widened in surprise as she noticed a familiar cigarette logo.

"Satsuki-sama, I didn't know you smoked!" Nonon exclaimed. Nonon's face was pushed down by Ira who wanted to see the boxes of tobacco himself. In a small crack of the three of the Elite Four, staring with their mouthes agape, was Hoka and Mako.

"Smoking is disgusting. It's not for me." Satsuki replied. Everyone relaxed once more. It was like she was their queen and she was being held at gunpoint before telling them it was a fake gun. The Elite Four and Moko were too much of a headache for her.

Satsuki pushed her groceries into the truck before she returned to her spot between Nonon and Hoka. She gave the simple order to accelerate towards Ryuko's house, and they where off. She noticed, with an annoyed feeling, that once in a while she would catch someone's still curious gaze on her.

"Relax. You'll understand in time" Satsuki finally caved. It was annoying having their gaze on and off of her. If someone were to look at her, it was either look or don't look. Simple as that.

Fortunately they all sensed Satsuki's annoyance towards their actions and backed down. Satsuki was finally able to think to herself without seeing prodding eyes. She thought about her first visit to Ryuko's house. It wasn't the most pleasant visit of all, but somehow it wasn't as bad as she thought. Ryuko actually had manners despite having an uncouth personal off camera.

When they got to Ryuko's house, they poured out of Nonon's yellow truck. Satsuki had gotten the bags and joined the others at the houses entrance. Mako had pressed the doorbell about five times before they heard a loud "**HOLY SHIT CALM DOWN!**"

The door opened to a tall man. They stared blankly at the person as he returned the expression. The man had shaggy black hair, and dark circles surrounded his hazel eyes. A small stubble dappled on his chin; mixing with his fine white completion. Perhaps some French blood ran in his veins.

"Ma! Who's at the door?" A voice shouted. The man tensed at the question. Suddenly something clicked in his gaze.

"OH! I know who you guys are now! You're Ryuko's co-workers!" The man said with his face lighting up. Everyone's shoulders relaxed as the tension that had built up since the door had opened had washed away.

"Unfortunately, Ryuko isn't here..." He quickly added. "She's out running an errand" He finished. Confusion grew within Satsuki. Someone else was in there, but _who_?

"Then who else is inside?" Asked Mako with a curious tone. The man tensed as Mako asked the question. He clearly didn't want to answer it.

Satsuki's ears perked as she heard the sound of crutches echoing through out the house. The man looked nervous as they all stared at him with a hard suspicious gaze. Satsuki figured he was intimidated by Ira the most, because his gaze avoided the bulky man the most.

"Akihiro! Hurry up! I can't reach the glasses!" Called a voice. Their gazes hadn't backed down. Before he could slam the door in their face out of intimidation, Ryuko came into view with a pair of crutches and a prosthetic left leg. She paused as she saw them, who were waiting to be invited in.

"Um... AH! Akihiro! You moron! You weren't supposed to let other people in! Ryuko said so!" Ryuko shouted. Satsuki was getting more and more confused. She pushed through her Elite Four + Mako, and stood in front of the taller man.

"I demand to know who the hell you are, and why Ryuko has a prosthetic left leg" Satsuki rasped with an edge deadlier than poison. The mans face grew white as a sheet as he escorted them inside.

* * *

After about five minuets of explanation, they all understood. Akihiro was Ryuko's manager, and they explained to them that Ryuko sometimes called him "Mom" as a replacement for her mother who had passed away about a year ago.

"Ryuko" explained to the group that she was Ryuko's twin named Ren. She had lost her leg in a car accident that had killed their mother. None of this information was once shared to the public. Satsuki had to give kudos to Ryuko for keeping this information quiet.

"So you're the notorious unknown manager hm?" Nonon asked with a raised eyebrow. Akihiro nodded. "And you've never once shown your face on a camera?" Nonon prodded. He nodded again.

"Can I touch it?" Shouted Mako with a questioning tone. Her feminine pointer finger pointed at Ren's prosthetic. Ren chuckled and accepted Mako's informal request.

Satsuki sat quiet; she was processing all the information she had just received. She could hear Ira telling Mako it was impolite to poke someone's prosthetic. Nonon, Uzu, and Hoka were in a heated debate about how Ryuko managed to hide her sister, manager, and her mother's death quiet from the press.

"So, I thought you and Ryuko were on bad terms" Spoke Akihiro in Satsuki's direction. She snapped out of her thoughts and gave a short soft sigh.

"I think she just doesn't like me. I don't mind her existence" Satsuki replied. Akihiro hummed with an unsure edge. He readjusted his position on the couch and smiled.

"Ryuko is a tough nut. You're a tough girl Kiryuin-sama. I'm sure you've just hit her enough to crack her, and it scares her." He spoke metaphorically. Satsuki straitened herself as she took in these words.

"By the way Satsuki, what was in those bags?" Asked Ren. Satsuki looked up at the Ryuko replica.

"Stuff your sister likes." Satsuki answered. Nonon's jaw dropped as she shot from her seat.

"Ryuko smokes?" She exclaimed with shock. Satsuki cringed as the girl squealed with her nasally voice. Satsuki gave Nonon an annoyed eyebrow twitch, and the pink haired girl sat back down in her seat.

"Yes. She does. I figured you guys would have noticed by now." Satsuki explained. The Elite Four took a moment to ponder. One by one, lights flickered in their eyes.

The four practically face palmed. That was when they got into a heated argument about who noticed it more, or who was most suspicious from the beginning. While her lackeys argued, Satsuki turned to Mako who didn't look so surprised.

"Did you know Mako?" Satsuki asked. A bright smile grew on the brunette's face. That smile gave Satsuki her answer. Mako knew more about Ryuko than she did. Of course Mako would know.

"Nope!" Mako shouted. Satsuki's eyebrows rose in surprise. How could Mako not know? She didn't want to think any more about this subject. She shook her head and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to help myself to something to drink" Satsuki declared as she made her way towards the kitchen. She examined the kitchen, for she was trying to remember where the glasses were. She opened a few cabinets, and eventually she found the glasses.

Satsuki grabbed a mug instead of a glass and filled it almost all the way with water. She stuck it in Ryuko's microwave before she started her search for tea. She tried a few drawers and cupboards but she didn't find anything. In the corner of her eye was a canister of different teas. She face palmed herself for her stupidity, for it was right in front of her the whole time.

The raven rummaged through the different teas before she stopped at one. Her thick eyebrows shot up as she read the familiar title "Youthberry White Tea" out loud. Ryuko had actually found the tea.

Suddenly feeling up to drinking the liquid she craved in the past, she opened up the package as the beep sounded from the microwave. After a few dips, she took a sip and relaxed as the familiar warm substance warmed her chest.

"I didn't think you'd come. Or anyone else really." A voice sounded from behind her. Satsuki leaped from her skin and choking on her tea. She turned around to meet the very eyes that made her freeze.

'_What_?' Satsuki thought. Their bright blue gazes locked together as she held on to the mug's handle. For some strange reason, the breath in her lungs slowed and hitched as Ryuko stood before her.

"Well it's a special day. Today was the day a devil and an angle were born. You being twin devil of course. Your sister on the other hand, is very sweet and charming." Satsuki said having found her voice. Ryuko puffed out her cheeks at Satsuki's jeer.

"Nice one. I see you found the Youthberry White Tea" Ryuko pointed out as she attempted to change the subject. Satsuki's raven bushel eyebrows rose up as her eyes traveled down to the white liquid.

"Ah yes. I guess I'm fortunate that you have this lovely tea" Satsuki replied. A smirk grew on Ryuko's smooth lips. Satsuki's eyes caught on to the curved mouth and felt herself suck in a harsh breath.

'_What's wrong with me? I was fine a moment ago_' Satsuki scowled to herself. She may have been distraught and frustrated, but it didn't show on her face. It would never show on her face. This was one of those thunder her mother trained her to do. Keep a strait face, don't let them see any forum of weakness, and keep your posture straight, or you will get no were in life.

"Anyway, thanks? For coming I mean..." Ryuko grumbled as she faced away from Satsuki and scratched her cheek. The atmosphere is different, and they both knew it. They didn't say anything for a while. During the moment of silence, Satsuki was sipping her tea while trying not to be too loud and annoying.

"Well we should get back to the others" Ryuko said breaking the silence with her strong words and continence. Satsuki broke out of her trance and added a quick nod of agreement. The pair made their way into the living room to greet the others.

The rest of the time seemed boring to Satsuki. She had given all the cigarettes and Dr. Peppers to Ryuko after she greeted the Elite Four + Mako. The director called saying that one of his tires blew on the highway and said his "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUKO-CHAN!" and hung up. Once they all had a long talk, a few laughs, a few awkwardly strange glances between Ryuko and Satsuki, and some more information about Ryuko and Ren's past, they all parted ways.

And thus concluded Ryuko's 18th birthday


	9. Chapter 9: Do Not Piss Off Ryuko

**A/N Er... Hi? It's been a long time. I am sorry. I've just gotten too busy with these aggressive hockey practice schedules.**

**As an apology, I have made this chapter extra long *^* about 4,230 or so...**

**So basically in this chapter, shit goes down. Satsuki and Ryuko have to do a talk show together, but that's in the next chapter. I'm just introducing it in this one. Also, I'm tossing Ryuko around with her ****_past_**

**Chapter Maturity: R (for action and lewd language)**

**Word Count: 4230 (on the money BTW)**

**Chapter 9 - Don't Piss Off Ryuko**

* * *

Ryuko sat watching the scene where the Elite Four were batting away people as they tried to attack them. They were on the 8th episode, and ironically their 8th take. The first take, Uzu sneezed. Second take Hoka forgot one of his lines. Third take Hoka and Nonon got in a fight about Hoka's lines. Fourth take Ira slipped. Fifth take and Ryuko fell backwards on her chair and distracted them. Sixth take and some intern walked on set. Seventh take and Mako came out of no where and tackled Ira. So now it's the eighth take, and all seemed to go well.

"Cut!" The Director shouted as the scene came to an end. Ryuko sighed and slumped into her seat. Her blue eyes wandered around till they rested upon Satsuki, who was staring ever so intently at the scene that played before her. She didn't have an amused look on her face, and Ryuko noticed one of her bushy eyebrows slightly arched up with her signature scowl.

"Would you just shut up! You're so annoying!" Nonon shouted at Hoka. Ryuko's attention slowly shifted towards the short pink haired angry girl. "It's bad enough people actually ship us!" Snipped the smaller girl as she stormed off towards her changing room.

"What did you do, man?" Uzu asked Hoka as he took off the mask he had to place over his eyes. Before Ryuko could hear Hoka's reply, she left the room with something on her mind.

_Fanfiction_.

Ryuko slipped into her room as a small hue of red grew on her cheeks. "I wonder what KLK ships there are..." She mumbled to herself as she walked over to her laptop. She opened the electronic device with curiosity in her blue eyes. The screen was white for a few seconds before it made the noise it made when it turned on. Her fingers glided over the keys as she typed in her password.

It didn't take too long for her to open up the browser. She quickly typed in "Top Five Kill La Kill Ships". She set her cursor over the first thing that popped up. It listed:

**•Ryuko x Satsuki**

**•Ryuko x Nonon**

**•Ira x Mako**

**•Ryuko x Mako**

**•Nonon x Hoka**

Ryuko stared at the screen. "Ryuko x Satsuki?" She mumbled under her breath as she opened another page, and she opened up her search engine. She typed in "Ryuko x Satsuki"

Within the first ten minuets of reading, Ryuko's face grew a crimson color. She wasn't sure if she should continue or not. She wasn't that uncivilized and immature. She had to keep telling herself that Kill La Kill Ryuko was like this, not herself, but that was not what she was all ruffled up about.

With the personality ordeal set aside, there was the smut. Of course she had read it before. It was _different_. It involved her and the person she practically hated.

Ryuko groaned with a stretch. She needed to peel her face away from the computer for a while. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. A soft knock rapped on her door.

"Come in!" Ryuko called out as she kept her eyes closed. She turned her chair to face the door and opened her eyes to see who was coming in. The familiar blue eyes, big breasts, long hair, and large ass eyebrows panicked Ryuko.

The energetic girl scrambled to her feet. She almost tripped as she reached out to close her laptop. When she gained her balance, she grabbed her laptop and hid it behind her back as she faced Satsuki.

"Uh... What do you want?" Ryuko snapped. Satsuki's eyebrows formed a questioning look on her face. It was so hard to look away from Satsuki's eyebrows. Ryuko guessed that if she was walking on a sidewalk, people would crash into each other when they saw those bushels.

"What are you doing?" asked Satsuki, "Wait... Scratch that... I don't think I want to know about your lewd actions" she finished with eyebrows raised. Ryuko's face scrunched up in a disgusted expression. She wasn't being lewd! It was sexual, but not offensive at the same time... Ryuko started to question her actions.

"I wasn't being... _Lewd_! I have secrets I'd like to **STAY** secrets" growled Ryuko, but it didn't seem to effect Satsuki's opinionated look. "Why are you here? Did you just wanna peep on me?" Ryuko snapped with venom in her words.

"I just came to tell you some information from the Director." Satsuki shot back but not as angry and disturbed as Ryuko had sounded. Ryuko relaxed. Why else would Satsuki be in her dressing room?

"Go on. . . " Ryuko pressed. It took her a moment to realize she was staring right at Satsuki's eyebrows as if they were her eyes, and she noticed the annoyed look Satsuki was giving her.

However, that look didn't stay on Satsuki's face for too long. Something more dangerous appeared. Something that _killed the cat_. The look of curiosity. Unfortunately it was there for a brief second, but it was long enough to make Ryuko tense up.

Satsuki walked behind Ryuko and looked around. Ryuko watched as the other girl's eyes roamed around her large studio room. Ryuko lifted one of her _normal_ eyebrows to question Satsuki's sudden interest of her surroundings. Ryuko caught Satsuki's gaze. In it was that dangerous look again.

What happened next was a blur. Satsuki got close. **REAL** close. Too close for Ryuko's standards anyway. Satsuki's arms reached behind Ryuko and pulled her even closer. At this point, Ryuko's face colored 50 shades of red.

When Satsuki pulled away, Ryuko was left speechless. Her arms rested at her sides with fists clenched. Ryuko paused with a sudden realization. She was no longer holding on to her laptop. Satsuki had been curious after all. Curious enough to get so close to Ryuko and slip the portable computer from her hands.

Ryuko looked up to see Satsuki start to open the laptop. Ryuko's heart pounded hard enough to make her annoyed by the sudden wave of adrenaline that was filtering through it. She reacted as soon as the computer's screen lit up. Ryuko ducked under Satsuki's arms, ignoring the large chest pressing up against her back, and she managed to pluck the electronic from the other girl. Ryuko walked away from Satskuki and shoved the square electronic up her shirt and pressed it against her skin.

"Is that what the director said? I think not" Ryuko snapped rudely. Satsuki gave Ryuko a weird look. Ryuko sucked in a sharp breath as her body heat matched the computers temperature.

"What's so important that you can't tell me?" Asked Satsuki as if she had been wounded by Ryuko's rude comment. Ryuko knew Satsuki's expression was just a ruse.

"It's none of your business. Now will you tell me why you're really in here?" Ryuko asked. She felt her heart thump against the portable computer as she, _for once_, looked into Satsuki's eyes and Jesus Christ were they blue.

"We're booked for an interview together next week. Wear something presentable" Satsuki replied with her eyes narrowing. She knew Ryuko was being weird. Hell even Ryuko knew she was being weird.

"I'm not wearing a dress... Or a skirt... I hate that kind of shit" Ryuko replied as her eyes were still stuck in Satsuki's gaze. When the taller girl closed her eyes and sighed, Ryuko managed to pull away from her trance.

"I didn't say wear a dress. I just said to wear something acceptable." The long-haired girl shot back as if she had been tired of this conversation. The feeling was mutual to Ryuko.

Ryuko pulled the laptop out from under her shirt and put it back on her desk. This time she turned it off so Satsuki wouldn't try to look again, but she probably wouldn't. Satsuki was one to learn from her mistakes. She is nothing at all like Ryuko.

"Ok alright. You can leave my room now..." Grumbled Ryuko as she gestured to the door. Satsuki walked out of her dressing room without any "_Goodbye_" or "_See you later._" Ryuko groaned while her shoulders relaxed. She walked over to her stereo and flicked it on.

"_Rhythm is a dancer. I need a companion. Girl I guess that must be you_"

Ah, Ryuko knew this song... She flopped on the couch as she listened to it. When it got to the refrain she mumbled along with it. While she mumbled along the door opened up. The most annoying voice ever met her ears.

"Can you turn your music down? I am right next door and I'm trying to get a nap in" Nonon snapped. Ryuko sat up with a sly smirk on her face. Nonon was cute appearance wise, but her personality put a damper on that image.

"You don't like my music?" Ryuko asked with a playful tone. Nonon took a moment to listen to the lyrics before her face scrunched up with slight disgust. Ryuko wanted to laugh but she knew it wasn't a good idea.

"It's very... Sexual?" Nonon commented. Ryuko let out a strained chuckled before she made a small jump over the back of her couch and leaned against it. For a few seconds Nonon just stared at Ryuko.

The short girl walked over to Ryuko and put her hand on Ryuko's forehead. "Do you have a fever or some shit? Your body temperature is really high" said Nonon.

"I do not!" Ryuko snapped and slapped Nonon's hand away. Ryuko felt tempted to feel her face, but fought the curiosity.

"So then you're aroused?" Asked Nonon with an eyebrow lifted. Ryuko felt sick. Sick and tired of everyone's prying. Of course she was being a little dramatic about the '_Everyone_' thing but she didn't want anyone else prying into what was her privacy.

"Oh my god just **no**" Ryuko growled with annoyance. She turned Nonon around and pushed her towards the door, opened it up, and pushed Nonon out of her dressing room. Before Ryuko slammed the door in her face, Nonon had turned around fast enough with the "**I was right**" look. She opened her mouth to say something but Ryuko had already slammed the door in her face.

How dare Nonon accuse her of being aroused. Ryuko marched right over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked like shit. Well that was her opinion. To the regular eye she would be considered beautiful with a slight flush, but that's not how she saw it.

She sneered and turned away from her reflection. She didn't feel like looking at herself at the moment. What did she feel like doing? Maybe she should go for a drive. After all, her motorcycle always found a way to cheer her up.

Ryuko rummaged through her pockets and found the familiar keys. She made her way out of her dressing room with her destination clear. "Hey Ryuko" A familiar voice called out. The short-haired girl groaned and turned around to Satsuki.

"What do you want Eyebrows?" Ryuko growled. Satsuki sure did have a knack for finding a way to piss Ryuko off. In this case, it was preventing her from leaving.

"It's going to snow next week" Satsuki pointed out. Ryuko crossed her arms and waited for why she should care. Unfortunately Ryuko figured Satsuki didn't get the memo because of the awkward silence that came after.

"And why should I care?" Ryuko asked with an inaudible sigh. Ryuko watched as Satsuki's eyebrows danced above her eyes. It was like morse code for eyebrows. They were asking her why she was so dense. How was Ryuko dense when this clearly doesn't mean anything to her?

"Well you don't have a car, and I'm pretty sure that your motorcycle wont work well in a snow storm" Satsuki pointed out. '_Oh_' Ryuko thought. The short-haired girls blood roared with embarrassment. She suddenly felt stupid for forgetting that she shouldn't ride her wonderful, beautiful, and amazing bike in winter.

"And how does this concern you?" Ryuko snapped with her own embarrassment fueling the anger in her voice. '_Fucking morse code eyebrows_' Ryuko insulted in her head as her arms that had crossed over her chest turned to more of a defensive arm-cross.

"How are you going to get to the interview at the talk show?" Asked Satsuki with a tired drawl. '_Yea, because watching your co-workers is so tiring_' Ryuko snarked inside, but she had a point. How would she get there? She didn't want to buy a car just yet, mostly because she needs more time than a week to decide what car she wants.

"I don't know. I can't ride the bus because people would recognize me. I can't ride the train either. What about a taxi? We have taxi's here right?" Ryuko thought out loud suddenly deep in thought. Was that just in the American movies or were there taxis here?

Satsuki sighed with a long breath as if annoyed. "Why don't we just carpool?" Satsuki suggested. Ryuko looked up. Her eyes met with Satsuki's furrowed brows.

"Do I get to drive?" She asked with a cocky grin on her lips. She wanted to drive that sports car again. It was mother fucking awesome! Who wouldn't want to drive it?

At first, Satsuki looked reluctant to let Ryuko behind the wheel of her car while placing her life in this crazy chicks hands. Ryuko widened her eyes to attempt to look cuter while at the same time, batting her feminine eyelashes. "Maybe..." Said Satsuki narrowing her eyes.

"Alright. See ya later Brows" Ryuko silently cheered. Maybe was always better than **HAIL NAH**. Finally she was homebound. Her sister had stayed around since her birthday (technically it was their birthday). She didn't want to bring Ren any more attention by her coworkers than she already had.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Ryuko to get home. She seemed a little excited to hang with her sister. Since Ren moved to America for better education, Ryuko had been quite lonely. Sure she had someone like Kira, her ex, but they didn't fill that hole very well.

Ryuko walked inside her home and shouted "I'm home" before taking her shoes off. Before she left the area by the door, she paused and noticed a third pair of shoes. It couldn't have been Akihiro-mom, for his shoes were literal shit.

"Welcome home, Ryuko-chan" a deep sly voice came. Ryuko stopped moving. Her breath hitched as she found the voice all to familiar.

Ryuko quickly looked up and saw the person she despised beyond all. The blonde hair with dark highlights. Those eyes a familiar green shade. The very same _I-don't-give-a-shit_ posture followed by the players grin.

"What are you doing in my house" Rasped Ryuko with eyes narrowing with disgust. She watched him closely as he straightened up. He fixed himself up enough to make it look like he was the more dominant between Ryuko and him.

"Aw. Is that what you say to an old friend?" He asked. Ryuko was just about ready to beat the literal shit out of him. No words could ever explain the rage flaring in her eyes.

"Shut up dick face. You made my life horrible, Nori" Ryuko snapped. A small streak of chuckles erupted from his lips. She wanted to smash his disgusting face off of the earth.

"Ryuko!" Called Ren with an astonished tone. "That is not the language we use in front of guests!" Ren exclaimed as she came wobbling in with crutches. Ryuko looked at her sister with the same look she gave Nori.

Ryuko never told a soul about what happened between her and Nori. She could only imagine being called a lier, and all those other things like Slut, bitch, whore, and cunt. Of course this kind of stuff would happen. After all, it was high school.

"But this... This" Ryuko paused to think of a word to describe Nori. "_Thing_" Ryuko insulted. She just couldn't think of any better insult than calling Nori a non-living organism. It wasn't like he had a heart anyway.

"This thing shouldn't be in my presents unless he wanted to be torn limb from limb" Hissed Ryuko at an attempt to finish her sentence from before. How the hell did this guy even manage to get in her house.

"That's very rude Ryuko" Ren hissed low enough for only Ryuko to hear. Ryuko made a disgusted face before turning to Nori. If she wanted her questions answered, she would have to just ask the intruder himself.

Ryuko stepped forward and took his shirt collar and slammed his back into the wall. Nori cringed in slight pain as Ryuko practically broke his back. "Why don't you give me one reason why you are here before I bash your face in" Ryuko growled lowly with her face inching slowly closer to Nori's.

"Wow you're still pretty when you get mad" Nori said as an attempt to compliment her. Ryuko only flinched by the compliment. Because of his cockiness, she pulled him back and slammed his back into the wall once more.

"Answer me" She rasped. Nori's smirk still hadn't gone away, and every passing second made her want to bash his face in even more.

"Am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?" Nori asked with a tone she found disgusting.

"I'm not your girlfriend" Ryuko growled. The look on Nori's face said he knew that. Well then... Ryuko froze. She turned and saw her sister watching them with a worried expression.

"I know that. I'm talking about your sister over there" He said.

Those words were enough to make Ryuko want to go ballistic. "Liar!" She accused. She jerked him back and smashed him into the wall. He grunted at the sudden attack, but it had not wavered the smirk on his lips.

"Ryuko! Let him go" Ren exclaimed. Ryuko could only ignore her. Ren didn't understand, nor did she know what happened between her and Nori. She needed to let Ryuko do things she wanted to this dumb ass.

"Stay out of this" snapped Ryuko. It had come out harsher than she meant, but Ren seemed to squeak and shut up.

When Ryuko turned to Nori again, he had leaned in near her ear and whispered, "You know, I also stole her virginity." Rage pulsed through Ryuko's veins as one of her hands let go of his shirt to try to punch Nori. Unfortunately, he moved his head and Ryuko's fist broke through the dry wall behind him.

Ryuko pulled her fist out of the wall and glared at Nori. She let go of Nori completely. He relaxed with a sigh, but of course, Ryuko wasn't finished. She gathered her strength and socked him with a right uppercut.

Nori flew backwards and landed on the floor. He held his jaw with his eyes slightly watering. Ryuko walked towards him with a death glare. She grabbed on to his shirt again, then she pulled him up. Ryuko reached past him to open up the door that was conveniently right there.

"Don't you ever fucking assume you are allowed near this house or my sister ever again, or I will fucking kill you. Got it?" Ryuko snarled. Nori nodded quickly. Ryuko threw him out the door before she slammed it shut.

Ren looked at Ryuko with a frightened expression. Before Ren could say anything, Ryuko looked at her sister as if she had a headache. Ryuko looked down at her knuckles. Her knuckles were bright red, but something was wrong. One of her knuckles was... _Out Of Place._

"Ryuko! Y-your hand!" Ren shouted as she wobbled over with her prosthetic leg. She grabbed Ryuko's wrist and examined. "I think I'm gonna throw up..." Ren mumbled as she scurried towards the bathroom. Soon Ryuko could hear heaving sounds.

A sudden painful wave hit Ryuko as her knuckles started to throb. Ryuko reached with her left hand to grab her phone from her right pocket. She knew her sister couldn't drive her motorcycle, nor did she have a car. She couldn't quite drive in her current state either.

Ryuko's first option was Mako, but she remembered Mako was on a date with Gamagori. Ryuko didn't want to listen to Nonon's baby voice squeal at her about breaking her hand. Uzu ... No. Hoka? She hardly ever talked to him on set, and off set. It would be too weird to call him. Ryuko groaned as she figured only one person could help her at this point.

Ryuko looked through her contacts. She pressed on the contact that read "**_Bushy Eyebrows._**" Her phone wouldn't let her just put Eyebrows as Satsuki's contact name. The phone rang a few times till someone picked up.

"**What**?" A voice came. Even though Satsuki couldn't see her, Ryuko gave an offended look. How dare Satsuki greet her rudely over the phone.

"Wow. . . Ok, look. I need your help. I have a . . . Problem" Mumbled Ryuko. She didn't feel like wasting time while she started feeling pain again. She took a moment to glance at her knuckle. It started to turn blue around the effected area.

"**And what is this problem?**" Satsuki asked. On the other side of the phone, Ryuko could have sworn she heard jingling keys.

A faint smile drew across Ryuko's face as she heard the faint jingles. "Er... You'll see when you take me to the hospital. Now hurry up. It fucking hurts" and with that said, Ryuko ended the call and walked over to her sister in the bathroom washing her mouth out.

"No worries little one! I got my ride covered" She told her sister. Ren looked at Ryuko with a frown. The look Ryuko was getting was not an amused one. Ryuko could tell her sister wanted an explanation.

Years... Perhaps just one or two. It has been a while since Nori did those things to her. How could she get her sister to understand that he was bad news. After years of keeping this inside, how could she just blurt it out to her sister. She didn't want to talk about it, nor did she ever want to talk about it.

"Why were you so rude to Nori, Ryuko?" Ren asked. The very words Ryuko didn't want to hear came out of her beloved twin sister.

Ryuko sucked in a harsh breath. A frown took over her smiling mouth. She reached over and gave her sister her crutches. "C'mon... I might be able to tell you somethings, but I'm not ready to tell you the whole story" Ryuko confessed.

The pair went into the living room and sat on the comfy sofa. Ryuko told Ren some of the horrible things Nori did to her. She told her sister about the tac prank in her shoes and how she actually stepped on one of them. She also told Ren about the time he and his buddies dragged her into the school's field and threw pie at her. She confessed only half of the terrible things Nori had done. Fortunately it was enough to make Ren's face rage 50 different shades of red.

"I'm sorry Ryuko... I had no idea. You came home clean though... How did you get that pie off?" Ren asked. Ryuko had been so careful as to not let her mother and sister know about the events at school.

"I took a shower at the school. Those bitches then stole my clothes, but a first year lent me some of hers about an hour later in the locker room" Ryuko replied. Before Ren could say anything, the door bell rang. "Seems like my rides here. I'll talk to you later" Said Ryuko as she got up from the sofa.

Before Ryuko could leave the room Ren said, "I'll break up with him Ryuko. I promise!" and that seemed to be enough to make Ryuko smile. She left the room and quickly walked towards the door. With a quick flick of the wrist, the door opened.

A small breeze flew in as long raven strands of hair flew with it. The sweet smell of cherry splashed Ryuko's face. The familiar thick eyebrows and enchanting blue eyes caught Ryuko's breath. _Damn this chick is intoxicating_ Ryuko thought as Satsuki noticed Ryuko's presence.

"Alright. What the hell do you have. Tell me before you _infect_ me" Satsuki demanded. Ryuko's breath returned as she suddenly found Satsuki's tone unattractive.

"I'm not sick or anything" Ryuko brought her fist up to Satsuki's level then said, "I broke a knuckle." Satsuki didn't look too surprised. She just raised those eyebrows with a look of nonchalance.

Satsuki looked past Ryuko and saw the hole in the wall. "What did you do? You see something shiny, follow it around, and all of a sudden it did something you didn't like so you tried to kill it with your bare knuckles?" Satsuki asked. In a way Satsuki was correct, but Ryuko wasn't about to give her the satisfaction.

"What ever. Let's just get my hand fixed, alright?" Ryuko snapped and got into Satsuki's car. The taller girl tsked and followed Ryuko towards the running vehicle. She had to accept the fact she had to deal with Ryuko a little more.


End file.
